The Past and Future
by Kikyohater220
Summary: Naraku died but with the help of Kikyo he is back and kills almost everyone. Now it is up to the kids of our fallen heroes, Inuyasha and Kagome. With help from magic Inuyasha's kids enter the past where Naraku is weaker, and they are not born yet.Suminsid
1. Death and Love

Summery: Naraku died but with the help of Kikyo he is back and kills almost everyone. Now it is up to the children of our fallen heroes, Inuyasha and Kagome. With help from magic Inuyasha's kids enter the past where Naraku is weaker, Kikyo is still a bitch, and they aren't born yet. So what happens when they meet Inuyasha and Kagome in the past? Inuyasha isn't too happy about how they want to kill Kikyo.

Hello! I would like to say enjoy!

I don't Inuyasha for I don't want him! I want Sesshomaru! I do own the plot and the characters that I have made and you can't have them!

Though I'm a SessKag fan but this story will be InuKag.

Pairings:

InuKag

SeesRin

KogaAyame

KenshienSuki (My charaters)

0000000000000000000

"You haven't heard the last of me!" Naraku screamed his last words as his body disintegrated from the blast of everyone's attack. At the sight of their greatest foe disappearing in the rising sun put a peaceful look on their faces. They took no heed of Naraku's words. They didn't have to fear him anymore. There was no reason too.

It was over.

They looked at each other with loving looks knowing it was finally over. Their quest was done. After five years there was peace. They could live in peace. No more worrying. No more fear of the out come with the next battle. No more horror. No more battle fields. No more blood. Never again would they go through this. This was the end and they couldn't ask for more.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha called out getting Kagome's attention from the rising sun to him. She gave him a confused look seeing the pain in his eyes. Worry shone in her eyes as she thought of the possibilities in her mind to make him feel such pain. The only thing that really stood out in her mind was that he was leaving. Leaving who? He was going to leave this…everyone, everything. He was going to leave so that he could be with Kikyo. Kikyo, Kami did Kagome hated that name. No. Kagome disagreed. She didn't hate it. No she did not. She just didn't want Inuyasha to leave. To leave her all alone in the living world.

"Yes Inuyasha?" replied Kagome with fake happiness. She deicide if he was going to leave even if he was leaving her she was going to be happy for him. It was the last thing she wanted to do was make Inuyasha feel guilty for leaving. No. She wanted him to be happy with his decision even if that decision killed her inside. As long as long as he was happy she will be happy and that was what had decided.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked her with a gentle voice to show his concern. Kagome was taken back at the question he gave. She had expected that he would blurt out telling her that he was leaving for Kikyo not something like this. It confused Kagome and it must have shone on her face because Inuyasha came closer and cupped her cheek.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked worried from her expressions and lack of answer. Kagome nodded and purposely lend into the warmth that was radiating off from Inuyasha's hand. For that second Kagome forgot everything; her troubles, the people watching the scene between them, and lastly Kagome forgot Kikyo. This could be the last time she would be able to feel Inuyasha against her skin.

She wanted to remember this moment so when Inuyasha leaves she could remember this moment in time. To know what it feels like to be with your lover even though your lover doesn't love you back and doesn't know of your feelings. This was something that she wanted to hold to her heart. So when she thought back she could remember what she couldn't have but she felt loved. There was a saying that Kagome could recall. It was better to feel love and lose it to not feel loved at all. It was a saying that Kagome held dear to her heart and she will forever hold this moment with it. Kagome reopened her eyes when she felt Inuyasha move in front of her. _No…_Kagome thought desperately.

_Don't leave! Just a little bit longer! Please! Just a bit longer!_ Kagome's pleas fell on deaf ears as Inuyasha pulled his clawed hand from Kagome's cheek and put it on Kagome's brow.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, Kagome? You're acting really strange." Inuyasha repeated himself. He felt Kagome nodded and he removed his hand letting it fall to his side. It worried him that Kagome was acting like this. She was acting like they would never see each other again. At first it confused him as to why Kagome was acting like this when it hit him.

Kagome was leaving.

That had to be it. Inuyasha couldn't think of anything else. The thought of Kagome leaving him tore at his heart but he kept it in. If one of them was to be strong it was him. Even though he was hurting he wouldn't cry. Hell he might get lucky and be wrong. Kami he pried that he was wrong but there was little hope.

At first Inuyasha wanted to yell and scream at Kagome but then he thought over between things. There wasn't a lot here for Kagome. Yea there was him and her friends but that was it. There she had a life. Somewhere she could make a name for herself. There she had family that was still alive and was waiting for her return. There she had other friends that would treat her just like her friends here could. So what was here for Kagome? Not a lot from Inuyasha's point of view.

That hurt more than any sword knowing that he wasn't good enough but he had to deal with it all of his life; not being good enough. He wasn't good enough to be in the Western Lands. He wasn't good enough to be a brother to Sesshomaru. He wasn't good enough to save his mother. He wasn't good enough to have the chance to live. He wasn't good enough to protect Kikyo. He wasn't good enough to be Kagome's mate. Sure it hurt, hurt like hell but Inuyasha reasoned with himself that he would get over it just like all of the other things.

Inuyasha told himself that though he didn't truly believe it himself. He knew that if Kagome was to ever leave he would die. If not be heart break alone but by the demons that would want to eat him. If Kagome were to leave he would have nothing to live for. He would have no reason to fight off the demons that would come for him.

"Inuyasha…" he heard Kagome calling out to him effectively breaking him from his painful thoughts. He looked down at her but she wasn't looking at him. If he did he would have seen the pain and sorrow in the depths of her brown eyes. Unknown to Kagome he didn't have to see it to know the feelings were there. He could smell it.

"What are you going to do now that Naraku is dead?" asked Kagome clenching her eyes shut tightly. There she asked the question. A question that she didn't want to know but a question she needed to know the answer to.

Inuyasha glazed at her puzzled at her question. He could smell her pain and sorrow being put into her single question. It scared yet confused him as to why such emotions would be behind a simple question like that. Obviously it wasn't just a simple question to Kagome. He wondered what was running through her head that could cause something like this.

The real question was what was he going to do? If Kagome left he didn't know what he was going to do but if she stayed…Inuyasha immediately shook that thought from his head. He had to remember that Kagome was going to return to her time. Her family was there waiting for her. Inuyasha then smelled total sadness coming from Kagome.

_Why?_ Inuyasha asked himself. Then he realized that he didn't answer her question but still why would she get sad because of that. Perhaps…just perhaps Kagome has feelings for him.

_No!_ Inuyasha scowled himself for thinking he had a chance with Kagome loving him. Inuyasha tried to closed that thought out but no matter what he did that little shine of hope was implanted inside his heart and mind.

"I really don't know Kagome. What about you?" Inuyasha told her honestly. He didn't know. It was up to Kagome to deicide what he was going to do in the future. Kagome felt a wave of relief go through her at Inuyasha's words. She knew that Inuyasha wouldn't lie to her so that meant she might have a chance with him. Though the hope was small it gave Kagome enough to move forward to be beside Inuyasha.

"I really don't know either." Kagome told him with a smile on her face but this time it was for real as the happiness reached her eyes this time. Inuyasha smiled finding relief too at Kagome's answer. He was happy to hear it. He might have a chance with Kagome after all. His heart was jumping with joy in his chest at having Kagome by his side for many years to come.

There was only one way to find out.

Bring his hands up to Kagome's face he gently cupped them on each cheek and held them there. Kagome looked at each hand in a daze. She didn't know what Inuyasha was doing but what ever he is doing was making her heart pound in her chest. She then put her sights on Inuyasha as she felt him move in closer to her.

Kagome had to muffle her gasp as she saw Inuyasha inches away from her face. She swore that her heart had melted then and there. There Inuyasha was staring at her with his intense golden eyes she loved so much about him. They were staring in her chocolate brown eyes with a loving glaze as the eyes she so loved hid behind half closed eyelids.

"Inuyasha, what are you-" Inuyasha cut her off by sealing her soft cherry lips with his own. With out Kagome noticing Inuyasha had lend in closer making quick work of what little space they had between them. Inuyasha did nothing else once his lips touched Kagome's in fear that he was wrong and didn't want this. His body tense waiting for the rejection that Kagome was about to give him for doing this.

Kagome for a second was in shock staring wide eye at Inuyasha's closed ones. It was then that she realized what he had done and without a second thought started to kiss him back. To deepen it she sneaked her arms around Inuyasha's neck and thrust her arm in his silver locks. Inuyasha almost had tears coming out of his eyes when Kagome started to return the kiss back.

He had almost pulled back thinking that he had made a mistake and Kagome really didn't want this. Kagome did on the other hand have tears coming out of her eyes. Thanking who was ever answered her prayers for giving Inuyasha to her. The kiss shortly ended. It was nothing big but an innocent loving kiss that they shared.

"Inuyasha what about Kikyo?" asked Kagome uncertain about Inuyasha's feelings for her. She wanted this to be real. To know that Inuyasha had kissed her and not Kikyo. To know he has feelings for her and not Kikyo. She didn't want to think that all he saw was his first love but she had to know and this was the only way to know the truth. Inuyasha gave her a small smile. It was like he had read her thoughts and knew what she was worried about.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started out. "How could you ever think that? When I have such a beautiful woman right here in front of me." he told her with all of the love he had for her in his few words. Kagome's eyes filled with more tears at hearing his loving words. He said it, the words that she wanted to hear from his mouth. His few words made Kagome feel like the luckiest girl in both modern Japan and the feudal era. It felt like a dream to Kagome but the warmth and love that Kagome from Inuyasha proved her wrong. It was real. He said those words to her and not Kikyo, but to Kagome, her. Kagome closed her eyes when Inuyasha brought up his clawed hand to her eyes and wiped the tears away only to have them replace with more.

"Come on Kagome. Enough with the tears." Inuyasha softly ordered her as he continued to wipe away each tear that fell from her eyes. All Kagome did was smile at him. Today couldn't get any better. Their greatest foe was gone, ridden from this world and her secret love was pouring his heart out to her and only her. It couldn't get any better.

"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome told him as she kissed his soft lip with her own. She couldn't ask for anything else at the moment. At first Inuyasha didn't respond because of the shock that he got about Kagome kissing him but it quickly fading as he kissed her back.

"I love you too, Kagome." Inuyasha said to her in between the kisses that were being shared between them. Kagome barely heard it but that was all she needed. From his words her heart was blazing from the love and joy she held for Inuyasha.

00000000000000000000

"They seem so happy." commented Sango as she watched Inuyasha and Kagome kiss while confessing their love for each other. In her eyes they seemed so happy. Sango thanked anyone that was listening to her prayers for she wanted her best friend to find happiness. It always pained her to see Kagome go through such things for Inuyasha. She had prayed to the Kamis to help Inuyasha to see what was in front of him and not the past. It seems that they answered her and not a moment too later either.

"That they do." Miroku agreed with her as he put a hand around her waist and pulled her close to his body. The feeling of her body against his put Miroku in a daze as his mind thought such things but Miroku quickly shut them out not wanting to get Sango mad at him before allowing him to say what he wanted to say.

He felt so free now that Naraku is gone. All of those years searching, all of those hardships have finally come to an end today. It was a dream come true to Miroku because now he could have the one he wanted most; Sango. Ever since he had met her she had been in his thoughts and heart. He could not forget her and if she got hurt some how his heart felt like it was on fire burning his chest form the inside and out. Some how without Miroku knowing it for the longest time he had fell in love with the beautiful maiden.

It caused him great pain to think about her and to be near her while knowing he could never have her. Back then Naraku was still alive and his life was in consent danger of being sucked up by the wind tunnel. So to ensure both of their heart and lives Miroku did the same to Sango that he did to every gorgeous girl he comes across; grope her. It made sure that Sango was safe in the heart at least and Miroku could touch her and remember her curves in his memory. It was the only thing he could think of if he should not be able to defeat Naraku in time. At least he had something to remember her by in the afterlife. Of course what he didn't know was that Sango was still falling for him even with that.

"Miroku? What are you doing?" asked Sango as Miroku tightened his hold on her waist. It made Sango feel funny but not in a bad way. No. This feeling felt good to her.

Sango moved her head up to get a good look at Miroku's face only to see a few tears in his eyes. It confused Sango as to way Miroku was doing this but that confuse was swiftly erased. She felt stupid. There were a couple of reasons why Miroku would cry. Like with Naraku was gone and he could live out his life without fear of being sucked up in the wind tunnel.

"Sango…" he whispered her name softly making Sango blush. Miroku was making that weird feeling come back and she didn't know how to handle it. She knew how to kill demons, poisons, traps, weapons, not love and the feeling the Miroku was making her feel.

_Is this how it feels to be in love and to be loved back?_ Sango questioned herself about this feeling.

"Sango…" he repeated her name. "Now that Naraku is gone I want to fulfill my promise to you." he told her with love coating his voice. Sango looked back at her love in shock. She knew what he had promised her if they defeated Naraku but she had her doubts that he wasn't going to keep it. It looks as if he proved her wrong once again.

"You mean it Miroku?" timidly asked Sango as color flushed on her cheeks. This was still new to her. She didn't know how this kind of thing worked. In her younger years she wasn't able to picture herself with a man because of the things that she loved doing. No man would want a wife to be stronger than them. It was a big blow to their pride. They wouldn't take her as a wife no matter how pretty she was.

Now though, here she was and the love of her live was asking her if he could fulfill his promise in marrying her and having kids. To say the least Sango didn't know what to do but she decided to follow her heart and that was what she did. Miroku gave her a funny look and nodded firmly to erase any doubts that were still in her mind that he would be there for her, that he loved her.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have promised it if I didn't love you. So will you help me keep my promise to you and let me have your hand in marriage? To be there when you need me, to be there when you want me, to be there to help raise our children when we have them, to be there when you need to tell me something. Will you marry me Sango?" Miroku proposed to her. Sango started to fill the sting of tears at the back of her eyes at his words.

They held so much love and care that she couldn't speak. It seemed that his words left her breathless. Each time she opened her mouth her throat would constrict refusing to let the words pass from her mind to her mouth. Realizing she couldn't talk, Sango settled for nodding and nodded her head eagerly. Agreeing to marry him Miroku's mouth broke into a goofy grin that made him look like an idiot but to him he didn't care.

The love of his life just agreed to marry him and to him that was the best thing in the world right now. So the people around them could be damned as he brought Sango close to his body and lend down inching closer to her face. The paced he set was too slow for Sango so she took it upon herself to finish the space between them in a jump. Miroku almost pulled back at the sudden motion but held firm and he lifted Sango in the air while they continues their kiss. Even after he put her down after spinning her a couple of times they still were kissing and by the looks of it they weren't going to be stopping soon.

00000000000000000000000

Sesshomaru was standing by the side lines like usual but was about to leave in silence once more. Now that Naraku was destroyed he could go back to his lands and take care of it like he should be doing. Lately he had been ignoring the Western Lands because of Naraku but now that he is gone Sesshomaru could restore order back into his lands once more.

That had to wait though for the scene in front of him amused him greatly. Inuyasha and his bitch along with his companions were having an intimate moment that he envied. The one he wanted wouldn't be of age for some years. The thought of the one he loved made him look over to his side.

_Beautiful._ Sesshomaru summed up the woman he loved into one word. She was still young yet at thirteen but not too long he was going to mate her if she would have him.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" his loved called out to him with her still innocent voice that she had held even through the long years she had spent with him. It had amazed him that even after all of the death and blood that her young eyes see almost everyday she still held innocent around her. She wasn't that young anymore. She was the age of thirteen compared to her younger age of eight when he had first found her dead in the woods after trying to take care of him.

"Yes, Rin." he answered her with a little more softness in his voice than the colder voice he used with others. This was Rin, his soon to be mate and he wanted to show her that there was emotion and feelings underneath the mask he puts up everyday.

This was something that was saved for her and only her. He would show no other his rare smiles, his happy eyes, or even the grins he gives to Rin. The only other people that would see this is his pups if they have any. Sesshomaru shook his head mentally as he was getting a head of himself. Rin hadn't even accepted his proposal to be his mate and already he was thinking about pups of his own.

"Where are we going now?" she asked him in innocent voice that she was able to keep through the years. Sesshomaru remained quiet but started to walk away in the direction of the West. Rin followed of course happy as ever not getting mad or sad that her Lord didn't answer her for she was use to it. That didn't really bother her though you see as she knew she could trust her Lord and that he would keep her safe. After they walked a ways from the Inuyasha and the others was then that he decided to answer Rin's question.

"We are going home Rin." he told her as he continued to walk to his castle in the Western Lands.

0000000000000

Well that's the end! I thought of this as a one-shot but took it to the next level!

Next chapter you will read about the future kids and all!

Please review!


	2. Naraku's back!

Hello everyone again! This is the 2 chapter of Past and Future! I hope you enjoy it!

I don't own Inuyasha.

0000000000000

"_Kenshien, I want you to stay here with the girls. Make sure you keep them safe." Inuyasha told his oldest. It wasn't safe. An evil aura had appeared of the outskirt of the village. He didn't want any of his pups to face this. He knew that his oldest had the power but not this time. This time it was far too dangerous. Kagome would kill him if he let their son go to this battle._

"_But father-" Kenshien complained to his father. It wasn't fair. Every time he fought his father would always praise him saying he was getting very strong, getting stronger everyday. Was that all a lie?! Did his father lie to him all this time?! His angry thoughts were cut off when his father but a clawed hand on his shoulder._

"_Kenshien, no buts. I didn't raise a whiner. I raised a son who will be someday be just as strong as or stronger than his old man but today isn't that day. I want you to take care of your sister if your mother and I don't come back." Inuyasha told his son. Kenshien looked back at his father in shock. Not come back? Of course his father and mother will come back. This was his parents! The people who defeated the great Naraku, the people who went against all odds and survived, why wouldn't they come back?_

_They stopped talking as the powerful aura started to move closer towards the village at which they called home. They looked towards the direction of the aura and then towards each other. Inuyasha took one last look at his son. This might be the last time he would ever see his son again. _

_It was ironic how he looked almost exactly like his mother Kagome and yet Kenshien had some of him in his blood. His son had Kagome's hair but his eyes, he had Kagome's loving heart but Inuyasha's puppy dog ears, and he had both of their stubbornness. Kenshien was brave and smart and he had what it took to train hard to get stronger. Kenshien was a perfect mix of their genes. _

_Then there was his youngest child. Inuyasha thought about her and he turned his glaze over to his daughter not too far behind Kenshien. Now she was different. Karai was her name that Kagome wanted and want ever Kagome wanted Kagome got it. She looked exactly like him but she had human ears and oddly enough a puffy silver tail on her behind. It baffled everyone when she was born even Sesshomaru couldn't explain it. _

_Even though Karai looked like him she acted more like Kagome than anything else except of course his love for Ramen and other things like rushing into something. Kenshien was like Kagome on that. He liked it but he didn't prefer it every night like what Inuyasha and his daughter wanted._

"_I have to go. Remember take care of the others for me okay." Inuyasha told him looking into Kenshien's eyes. Kenshien nodded though he didn't know if he could keep his word on this. As he watched his father leave he silently vowed that if he sensed something wrong he would go to the battle field no matter what his father tells him._

Kenshien opened his eyes from his mediation. He thought back to the last moments with his father before he went to battle the person who held that evil aura. That was two hours ago and the battle was still raging. He was now sitting next to a fire in a hut that belonged to a woman named Keade. He could barely remember her because he was so young when she died of old age. Karai didn't even meet her. She was born three years after Keade's death making him eight at the time.

His eyes seemed like the fire itself as he stared into their flaming depths. His father caught him doing this many times and each time his father would tell him how much he looked like his mother doing that.

Kenshien was jerked from his thoughts when he felt a pulse beside him. Looking down at his side he saw his sword that his father had made for him with one of his own fangs just like Inuyasha's father before him. It was pulsing slowly at first then it quickened its pace then stopped altogether. Kenshien's brow scrunched together in thought trying to think of why his sword would do such a thing.

"Tenswaga? What are you trying to tell me?" Kenshien asked his sword but he got no answer. He got up and walked out of the hut that he was guarding. He then looked to the direction of the battle field. Did it have something to do with the battle on the outskirts of the village? Kenshien looked back at his sword and then towards the battle field. Was his father in trouble?

A scream cut his thoughts off and he raced down to the cellar underneath the hut. It was built to ensure the safety of their children in case something like this were to happen. Running down the stairs Kenshien heard hysterical sobbing coming from one of the girls. When he reached them he saw Rin not too far away; she was the one crying. He walked up to them and met his ten year old sister.

"What is going on?" he asked her about why Rin was crying so badly. He watched his sister shake her head not knowing what was wrong with her.

"I don't know." she said with an innocent voice. "We were sitting here quietly like we were told and then Aunty Rin jerked her hand up here." Karai told him as she showed where there Aunt put her hand, the juncture of her neck. Now that worried Kenshien. It was the place where their Uncle put his mating mark on their Aunt.

"Then she rubbed it and her eyes went wide and without warning she started to cry really hard." Karai explained to her older brother as she watched his reaction. He seemed to be in deep thought like he was trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Stay here." he told her as he put a hand on her small head. He walked past her and over to his Aunt. She was sitting there crying her eyes out with her little ones around her; Ryoko and Ren, both boys and both twins at the age of five. Ryoko was the oldest by twenty seconds and he looked like a mini Sesshomaru while Ren looked like his mother except for his eyes which were golden like his father's. Once he was up to her he knelt down to her level and tried to clam her down.

"Aunt Rin, what's the matter?" he asked her. She lifted her head to meet his glaze with her tear stricken ones. Kenshien gave her a pitted look though he didn't want to but the way she was looking right now he couldn't help it. She looked so fragile at this moment of time.

"Oh Kenshien, he's gone, he's gone." She said to him and desperate voice as if she couldn't believe it was true. Kenshien gave her a confused look wondering who she was talking about but he had an idea and he didn't like it, not one bit.

"Who?" asked Kenshien but he had a feeling who she was crying about. What happened to Sesshomaru? Did he get hurt or worst? Kenshien shook his head not wanting to think about it.

"Sesshomaru…" she wailed and buried her head into her hands and continued her crying. Both of her son's eyes widened at hearing her mother say that their father was gone. Their eye's narrowed as their eyes filled with the same tears as their mother. Kenshien didn't do anything. He seemed to be in some sort of shock.

"Kenshien?" a voice came from the dark. It snapped Kenshien from his shock and he turned his back to Rin and looked over to the person who had called out his name. Turning around he saw his mate, Suki.

"Kenshien, I'm scared." she told her mate. Kenshien could do nothing but to agree with her. She did look afraid and he wished with all of his heart that he could take that fear from his mate but he knew that he couldn't but he could comfort her. Getting up he walked over to her and embraced her. She lend in to her mate seeking his comfort that he was giving her.

She tried to think back to the happy times to release her from the fear of losing her mother and father. It was ironic that her parents were Kenshien's parents' best friends; Sango and Miroku. Of course Miroku didn't like to think that his one and only baby girl was getting mated at such an early age but her mother and Kenshien's mom convinced him into doing so and now they were waiting for their own little bundle of joy. Suki smiled at that thought as she rubbed her heavily swollen stomach.

"Don't worry everything is going to be okay." he comfort her the best he could. Kenshien's eyes glazed over as he went into deep thought of what he should do as he held Suki closer.

He could ignore this event and stay in the hut to a wait his family's return or he could go out into battle and fight along his father, possibly save them. Though there are consequences to each action. If he stayed in the hut his family could die while he just sat here and did nothing to save them. That was something he could not bare if that were to happen. But if he did go and everything was fine he could get in the way and possibly cause someone to be hurt because he came.

It was a hard choice but finally after some thinking Kenshien made his decision, he was going to go. With one last tight squeeze he let Suki go and run up the stairs and out of the hut. He was going and he was going to help his family win this battle. With that thought he took off in a run towards the direction that his family was fighting a great evil.

Kenshien didn't have to run far. With his demon speed he made it to the battle in little to no time. Though when he got there he suddenly wish he hadn't listened to his father and came anyway. There on the ground in a pool of his own blood was his father. Next to him was Sesshomaru in a similar stated; he was dead too.

He saw his mother hovering over his father pleading to come back to her but she got no response as his father's eyes stared into space, cold and unseeing as death took him from this world. He also saw far off Sango and Miroku lying in each other's embrace. They weren't moving and were bloodied up almost to an extent that you couldn't recognize their bodies. Despite of everything the two had smiles on their faces.

"Father…" he called to Inuyasha breathless. Kenshien shook his head not wanting to believe that, that was his father on the ground, in a pool of his own blood that that was his father staring into space with those dead eyes Kenshien had only seen on people that have pass to the after life.

_No!_ he thought desperately not wanting it to be true. His father was the strongest around. There was no way he could be dead. It isn't true! A cold heartless laugh brought everyone back to the battle at hand. Kenshien looked around the area trying to find the person who murdered his father.

He looked left to right and could not find anything but when he looked up was when he saw the person who did this. There was a person, no, a demon that was in a pink barrier hovering above them, laughing at them. Rage filled Kenshien to a dangerous level. This demon just killed his proud father and now was laughing at them. How dare he?! Kenshien could not contain his anger and charged at the man above him without thinking through things. All he could think about was that this demon killed his father and insulted them; this demon would pay.

"Kenshien!" he heard his mother calling out to him but he didn't listen to her calls. All of his being told him to kill and he was gladly giving in to the blood lust to kill this demon in front of him.

Kenshien jumped in the air and raised his clawed hand up in an attack position. He heard his mother cry out when he hit the barrier only to bounce off it and hit the ground hard. Kenshien skidded on the ground from such force and he didn't stop until he hit a tree behind him. He gave a small cry at the hit. Kenshien panted for his lungs took most of the hit and knocked the wind out of him. He struggled to get up as he tried to get his eyes focused.

Before he knew it he was up and saw his mother running for him with tears in her worried eyes. She was frightened that her baby was hurt. He had taken such a powerful hit that Kagome worried for her son's safety. What Kagome forgot was that Naraku was still here and he wasn't the one to wait or to fight fairly.

"Mother!" Kenshien cried out to his mother as he saw the demon disappear and reappear behind his mother. Kenshien came out of his shock and went to run to her when he couldn't move his feet. Looking down he saw spider webs circling around his legs and was moving up his body. He tugged and pulled but nothing seemed work. He turned back to his mother and the demon.

Kenshien could do nothing but watch as the attack on his mother went in slow motion. His eyes widened in horror as the demon cut his mother down. The last thing she did was stretched out her arm as if to reach for him, to touch him one last time. He could do nothing as her body hits the cod hard ground. She lays there no moving.

"No…" Kenshien whispered softly. _This can't be happening!_ he thought as he pulled on his restraints more. First his father and now his mother, he wasn't able to take it. Everyone was dead as he looked around. Most of his family was dead! Kenshien shook his head as he felt the sting at the back of his eyes as tears appear unwontedly.

"Mother…" he called out to her softly but he got no response. The demon appeared in front of him and he jerks back but he couldn't get far as the spider webs restrain him. The demon before him was laughing at him.

"It is a shame, isn't it?" the demon in front of him said with a small snicker at the end. Kenshien just growled at the demon not wanting to talk to him but to rip his claws into this demon's flesh.

"You don't even know who I am, do you?" the demon asked with a smirk. The demon got his answer when Kenshien didn't speak. "I thought so. Well let me introduce myself. I am Naraku." Kenshien stopped his growling at the name the demon gave him. That wasn't true! Naraku was dead! His mother and father would repeatedly tell him the stories every time as a bed time story when he was just a pup. This couldn't be the Naraku his family defeated!

"That's not true!" Kenshien growled out in anger. "Naraku is dead! My mother and father made sure of it!" he roared to this Naraku person. The person who said he was Naraku smirked evilly and laughed again at him. "Let me go!" he screamed at him but Naraku ignored him.

"Correct. I was dead but if you know me so well didn't your mother and father ever tell you about how I always come back." Naraku said to him with an evil gleam in his eye.

"Of course I needed help for this one." he continued. "Please give all of the thank you to this lovely lady." Naraku told him as he pointed off into the forest. Kenshien couldn't help but look at the direction to where Naraku pointed off to. Naraku seeing that he had gotten the boy's attention moved out of Kenshien's eye view so that he could see exactly who the blame of this tragic moment was. Kenshien's full attention was out to the spot where this other person was to come out and to the least he was shocked.

First there were foot steps and then slowly but surely the person came out from the shadows. Kenshien's struggle to get free doubled at the sight before him. There was Kikyo! That bitched helped this monster to kill his family! And it wasn't just that she had his mate Suki in her grasp!

"Look who I find Naraku. She was just wondering around outside of a hut. I thought I could bring her here as a present for everyone." Kikyo told them. At her words Kenshien wanted to rip her apart. How dare she touch his mate?! No one was allowed to touch mate no one and that was final!

"Oh how generous of you." Naraku commented of her work. This was just perfected! What is the best way to break someone than to see their mate get killed in front of them and she is with pup no less? This was too rich. Naraku licked his lips at the thought of the despair that would come from the boy soon.

"Suki!" he called out to her desperate to reach her. To feel her against his body, to know she was safe and not in the clutches of these vile beasts. He saw her reach a hand out towards him and called out to him. Though no matter what he did he couldn't get to her. He was stuck with no way to get free.

"Kenshien!" she called out to him in desperation. She had just ran out of the hut after telling the Karai to put up a barrier around the door that leads to the cellar. Then she got dizzy and the next thing she knew she was here being held by Kikyo.

What was she doing? Kikyo had been a family friend for years. Why was she doing this? All thoughts stopped as she felt something cold pressed against her neck. Kenshien's eyes widened at a dagger that Kikyo pulled out of her kimono. His struggle tripled at the sight of it being put to Suki's neck. "No, don't! Please!" he begged them but all that did was amusing them farther. With a nodded from Naraku which Kenshien didn't see Kikyo slit Suki's throat.

"Kenshien…" Suki whispered her last words. Kenshien stopped all movement. All he could do is stare in her once living eyes that were now turning cold just like his father's and mother's as death took them from this world.

"Suki…" Kenshien whispered her name as Kikyo dropped Suki's lifeless body to the ground. All he could do was stare.

_No…_he thought desperately. Just a couple of minutes ago he told her everything was going to be fine. He put his head down making his hair cover his eyes. He had lied to her! He told her everything was going to be ok and he lied. He didn't want this to happen. Why was this happening?! But no matter how many times he asked he couldn't come up with the answers to his questions.

In all of his grief he didn't realize that the webs that held him into place were slowly dissolving into smoke. It was when that his arms feel to his side did he take notice. Kenshien looked down at his body and saw that the spider webs were no more. They were gone from his person and disappeared like they weren't even there in the first place. Without a second thought Kenshien ran to his beloved's dead body. What he didn't notice was the pair sets of eyes watching him. One set was filled with amusement the other was filled with rage and anger.

"What are you doing Naraku?" Kikyo screamed at him. "This was not part of the plan! We are suppose to kill all of them not let them go!" Kikyo yelled at the top of her lungs.

Naraku didn't respond too quickly as he watched over his foes pup as he shook the young maiden in hopes that she was still alive. Naraku continued to look on as he watched the pup call out his mates' name but she didn't respond. Naraku grin sickly. This was just what he wanted. The grief of another was so pleasurable to watch that Naraku licked his lips. It disappointed him when he had to break his focus off the young boy to Kikyo's ugly face screaming at him.

000000000000000

Kenshien ran as fast as he could to his mate. Picking her up with his arms around her shoulders and waist he shook her slightly trying to wake her up. He knew she was dead. She no longer had a heart beat; the color of her once pink skin was fading into a pale white. It was something he never wanted to see on his mate for these things were signs of death.

Even though he refused to his mind accepted that his mate was dead and to was time for a final good-bye. It was something he never wanted to do but he had to say one last good-bye to her before he had to face this new threat alone. Pulling her close to his chest; to his heart he whispered his final good-byes into her ear.

"I'm sorry Suki…" he started off. "I'm so sorry. I failed you. I promised to protect you and I couldn't even do that. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me for I will never forgive myself after all of this. Good-bye…I love you my Suki." he finished his good-byes as he sobbed in her hair. He was about to put her down when he heard a heat beat.

"Suki?" he called to her thinking that she by some miracle was still alive some how. He narrowed his eyes in concentration trying to find where the heart beat was coming from. It brought great sadness to him to find that it wasn't coming from where her heart should be but it was lower.

Kenshien followed his ears that were telling him that the heart beat was lower. He dreaded the thought of where it could be coming from. Kenshien shook his head when he found the spot where the heart beat was coming from; Suki's stomach. Much to his despair it was his pups' heart beat that was still beating. Kenshien closed his eyes trying to not to listen to it for with each beat it got weaker and slower until it stopped completely. Tears sprung in his eyes once more. There was nothing more painful than to have to listen to your pups' heart stopping all because you couldn't protect them. Too buried in his misery Kenshien didn't notice Naraku and Kikyo behind him.

"Aw…Isn't that touching." Kikyo said with a smirk. Naraku was right. It was pleasurable to watch people suffer. Perhaps she misjudged him.

"Yes, it is." Naraku agreed with her. At the sound of their voiced Kenshien pulled his head up to meet their glaze. Gently he put Suki down and stood up as the proud half demon he was. His eye's filled with rage.

"How dare you?! I'll kill you." he shouted at them as he crouched down in an attack position. Not a second went by and Kenshien jumped into the air, his clawed hand raised high above his head. Once he was close enough to Naraku he brought down his attack only to be repelled backwards just like before. That didn't stop him though as he would get back up to attack them again only to get knocked done again. Kenshien repeated this action many times until his body could take no more of it.

"It is a shame, is it Naraku?" asked Kikyo with a sick look on her face. "He is attacking us but isn't getting anywhere. I wonder when he'll wise up that that won't work on this barrier." Kikyo informed him. Naraku smirked darkly and raised his hand to strike. His smirk turned into a grin at the sickening sound that his attack gave off when being thrust through flesh.

"Yes it is a shame Kikyo." he agreed with her loving the look on her face at the pain that her clay body gave off. Kikyo didn't speak any words just stuttering. With wide eyes she looked down at her body to see Naraku's hand straight though her body. It didn't register for some time but when it did she turned her face back to Naraku.

"W-why?" she asked him as blood and dead souls released from her body. There was no hope for her. She would never recover from this.

"Why not?" that was what Naraku gave as his answer as Kikyo closed her eyes on final time and her body made of clay turned to dust. Once she was gone and out of his way Naraku turned his sights to the boy in front of him.

"I will let you live for now." He started out saying as his body started to disappear. "It would be interesting to watch how you react now that you are mostly alone now. Most of your family is dead. How long would you hold out?" his body completely disappearing and his voice only remained.

"What will you do now, Kenshien? Live out your days knowing you did nothing to save your family? Or will you train just as hard as your father and come after me? Even though if you some how defeat me at least you have the sense of mind that you avenged their deaths." With that Naraku completely disappeared leaving Kenshien with his thoughts.

000000000000

I'm horrible! I love it! Killing everyone off. So before you all get mad at me for this don't worry. You'll see them again all in due time!

Please review!


	3. Memories of the fallen

This is main centered around Kenshien's memories of his past as he buries his loved ones.

It's ok but I hope that you read it and enjoy!

000000000000000

_Revenge?_ thought Kenshien as he narrowed his eyes. It seem like he had been there for days thinking about what Naraku had told him only hours ago. He could not get the images to erase from his mind. A part of him wanted to forget and yet another didn't. It would mean he would want to forget them, it would mean he wanted to forget Suki and that was something he feared with all of his being.

He slowly got up after several hours on his knees which brought him back to the real world when they shot pain up his legs after being still for so long. Kenshien grunted at the sudden pain but no pain was greater than the pain in his heart. Dropping his head making his hair cover his eyes he took a sluggish first step to his dead father. This was something he thought he would never be doing, at least not now. He was going to gather his father's remains and bury him under the same place he met his mother and the same place he had went after learning what a half breed was. As Kenshien picked up his father he thought back to that time where he had learned the hard way of what a half breed was.

_Flash Back_

_A five year old boy ran through the forest as fast as he as his little legs could take him. Visitors had come to the village to join in a festival that was being held at the village that he had been calling home ever since he could remember. _

_Him being the little devil he was, was curious of the people and went out against his mother's and father's wishes. At the time Kenshien didn't understand why he wasn't allowed in the village alone like all of the other times he had. In his rage and anger his disobeyed their wishes and came out anyway. His parents were out so there wasn't a chance that they would notice. Kenshien made sure of the time so he could see the visitors and get back before his family returns._

_But the people that he held such curiosity for gave him looks of hatred. Something a boy of five years couldn't understand. He had lived in the same village ever since his birth and never had he seen such hatred coming from humans before, not even while in trouble. _

_So being the innocent boy he was, was confused at the looks he was given. He tried to play with the other children but every time he even got close to them the adults would carry them away calling him a 'half-breed'. He didn't understand. What was a half-breed? Why did they call him that? He dealt with that until he had had enough and summons the courage to ask someone what it was. Unfortunately he had asked one of the woman visitors what it was._

"_You are disgusting beast with no heart! Something that shouldn't even be alive! A monster that was born from a monstrous beast and a traitorous whore of a mother!" the woman yelled at him and smacked on the cheek hard. Kenshien fell to the ground with a loud thug. Slowly he got up and put a small hand on his red cheek. Tears came to his eyes but he didn't let them fall. His father and uncle would call him weak if he shed a single tear. Boys won't suppose to cry or else he is a weakling. That was what he went by and he was going to stick to it no matter how hard it was from him right now. _

_Now he was running as fast as he could in the forest to the one place he knew was safe the God Tree. There he stayed for sometime. He didn't know how long but it must have been a very long time because before he knew it he heard his father's voice calling out his name. Kenshien didn't reply to his father but just knelt there facing the God Tree waiting. _

_He knew that his father had a very acute nose. He would be found in no time. As Kenshien heard his father fast approach he quickly wiped his face so that any sign of tearing up would not be present on his face but Kenshien knew that it was no use seeing that his father could probably smell it anyway. It didn't take too for his father to show up and when he did he didn't yell at him like he had thought he would but instead his father took a seat next to him._

"_Your mother and I were worried about you. Pup, what are you doing out here?" he heard his father ask him. Kenshien felt relief washing over him knowing his father wasn't as mad at him as he first thought. 'Pup' was a name his father gave him and only used his name when he was in trouble or being serious about something._

"_I'm doing nothing dad." Kenshien lied to his father, though to him it wasn't truly a lie. It was true he wasn't doing anything but he can't say that from the couple of hours before. Inuyasha turned his head to look at his son. Kenshien didn't look back at him, he refused to. Inuyasha knew that his son just lied to him. He could smell it all over him in waves. Inuyasha narrowed his as he picked up his son by his kimono and haled him up so that they were facing each other._

"_I did not spend five years teaching you to lie to my face!" he yelled at Kenshien. Inuyasha opened his mouth to scowl his son more but the mark on his son's face stopped him. Easy Inuyasha put Kenshien on his lap. He looked at Kenshien for an explanation but still Kenshien refused to look at him. _

_Inuyasha's eyes softened as he lifted his hand up and gently touched the mark on Kenshien's cheek that was starting to turn back and blue. Kenshien flinched on contact and immediately Inuyasha recalled his hand not wanting to hurt his son more so than he already was._

"_Kenshien, who did this to you?" Inuyasha demanded softly to his son. He didn't want Kenshien to feel that he was still mad at him but he had to know who did this to his son. Kenshien didn't meet eye contact with his father and that greatly concerned Inuyasha. Kenshien even if he was in trouble and knew it, would always look his father in the eye as his father scowled at him for 'doing something so stupid as this' thing. _

_When Kenshien didn't answer Inuyasha brought a hand up and cupped it under Kenshien's chin. Inuyasha moved his hand directing his son's face to look at him and even then Kenshien didn't look at him as he moved his eyes away from him._

"_Kenshien, look at me, god damn it!" Inuyasha screamed at his son patience wearing thin. Kenshien jerked his eyes to face his father. Never in his young life had he ever hear his father curse like that. His father had said 'damn' once and his mother kicked his ass out of the hut for two weeks saying that he shouldn't be cursing like that in front of him. That was the last time he had heard his father curse like that._

"_Tell me, Kenshien. Who did this to you?" Inuyasha asked once again but in a softer tone than before. Kenshien looked down as if he was a shamed of himself for even having it on his person. His father would always tell him that he was strong, stronger than most boys and he felt that he had disappointed his father for having such a feeble wound. _

"_Kenshien…" he heard his father say his name in 'that' tone of voice. Kenshien knew from experience what 'that' voice could led to._

"_I went to the village today-" Kenshien was cut off by his father. It wasn't the words that scared him it was the angry face that went with it._

"_Which your mother and I told you not to." Inuyasha told his son in an angry voice that only Kagome his mother would stand up to. Kenshien lend back starting to think that telling his father wasn't such a good idea after all. Inuyasha calmed down after he saw the look on his son's face. He wanted to know what happened not scare the kid at least not yet anyway._

"_Yes…well…Anyway I went to the village to see the visitors. I was curious, dad." Kenshien tried to make him see his point of view. Inuyasha sighed it was the many curses of having a child. _

"_I didn't have much fun though. I tried to play with the other kids but their parents came and took them away. Father, what's a…half-breed?" Kenshien asked his father. Kenshien saw his father flinch visibility and got very curious to what a half-breed was more than ever. Inuyasha didn't answer his son but instead brought him into an embrace. _

"_Dad?" he asked at his father's change in behavior. Kenshien could only stare at his father as he tightening the hug every second. "Dad, I can't…breathe." Kenshien struggle to get out at the lost of air in his lungs. Inuyasha immediately let go of his son but still had him in an embrace. _

"_Dad, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" he hears his son asking him but Inuyasha didn't respond to him. He was thinking about his life as a pup and he wondered if this was what his mother had felt like when he asked that very some question. Finally Inuyasha pulled away from his son ready to answer Kenshien's question but he if he can he would try to get out of it. He was pissed off at who ever called his son a half-breed._

"_Kenshien, this is important." Inuyasha instructed and he saw his son nodded. "Did any of these people tell you what a half-breed was?" Much to Inuyasha's dismay Kenshien nodded. "What did they tell you?" Inuyasha asked. He had to know. He had to undo the words that they told his son but he had to know in order to do that. Kenshien looked down not wanting to see his father as he repeated the words._

"_They said that I was a monster. A disgusting beast with no heart. Something that shouldn't even be alive. A monster that was born from a monstrous beast and a traitorous whore of a mother. Is that true father? Am I a monster like they say I am?" Kenshien questioned his father. Inuyasha gave his son a look that Kenshien couldn't describe._

"_No it isn't Kenshien. You're a great kid who will someday do something great. Kenshien in your life you will meet people like that but your not going to listen to them, got it?" Inuyasha asked his son and Kenshien nodded with a smile. All of those hateful words completely forgotten because of his father's words. "Come Kenshien, we are going to see your mother." With that Inuyasha got up along with Kenshien in his hand and jumped up into the air heading for their hut in the forest near the village._

_End of Flash Back_

Kenshien smiled at the memory as he finished burying his father. He went down onto his knees and put his hand together. There he prayed for his father before he got up and went to get his mother from the battle field. As he made it back to where his mother was killed he thought back to what had happened after his father told his mother what happened to him by the villagers. The look on those people's face could make even the cold Lord Sesshomaru smile.

_Flash Back_

_Kenshien was in his room playing with the toy cars that his mother had gotten him from the other time she came form. He didn't get the whole time thing but he was happy with it. It was able to get him toys that the other kids haven't even seen before. He puffed out his chest in pride just thinking about it. He was playing when he heard a scream come from his mother. Kenshien jerked up and ran to where his mother was and father was but what confused him was the scream didn't sound like a terrified one but an anger one._

"_I'll kill them!" he heard the yelling from his mother. He was just outside the sliding door that blocked his parents' room from view. Kenshien put an ear against the door and listened to what his mother was saying but after that there were no more screams or yelling of any kind. Instead he heard foot steps going towards his way. Kenshien scrabbled to get out of view but he tripped over his own two feet and fell on the ground. That was when the door slid up revealing his parents' faces. His father wasn't too happy and he didn't have a chance to see his mothers' for once she saw him she ran to him and scooped him up into a death grip of a hug._

"_My poor baby!" she exclaimed loudly. She hugged him even tighter if that was possible and didn't let him go until his father had enough of it and told his mother that he had to breath. Once Kagome realized how tight she was hugging her son she immediately let him go. Kenshien gasped taking much needed air to his lungs. Kagome apologized and put her son down on his own two feet. She then turned to Inuyasha._

"_Come on Inuyasha we are going to the village." She said to him as she grasped his larger hand into her smaller one. Kenshien snickered at the look on Inuyasha's face as he stuttered at the out burst that they were going to the village. As they walked Kenshien followed them wanting to see what his mother was going to do._

"_Are you sure Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome didn't answer him but just kept walking. Of course he was going to the village anyway to find out who said what to his son. No one talks to his son like that period! But what got Inuyasha hesitating to go was that he didn't think that Kagome should go too. _

_It wasn't safe and who knows what they could say to Kagome but then Inuyasha let her go. He knew that whatever those people could dish out as Kagome says she would beat them. After all he has known her for about ten years since he met her all of those years ago. Inuyasha knew what Kagome could be like if someone got her mad or threatened one of her loved ones. In this case both. Kagome was not mad but pissed from what Inuyasha could gather from her scent and who ever said those things to Kenshien was just as bad as them threatening his life._

_It didn't take long from them to reach the village; of course they were close to it just in case a demon was stupid enough to attack it. As they entered it they got hateful looks at many people but Kagome and Inuyasha ignored them all. Kenshien on the other hand could help but stare back at them fear becoming more present the more stares they got. Inuyasha looked dawn as he smelled his son's fear. _

_It bothered him that his son had fear in the place he had called home since his birth. Wanting to reassure his son that everything was alright he picked him up and held him close. Kenshien still being a pup took great comfort from his father's warmth._

"_Kenshien?" he heard his mother calling out to him. He raised his head from his father's chest and looked at his mother. They had stopped in the middle of the village and now she was turned to him and was smiling. She walked closer to them and bent over slightly so that she was at his level. _

"_Can you tell mommy who said all those mean words to you and the person who gave you that mark on your cheek?" Kagome asked her son sweetly. Unknown to everyone else that didn't know Kagome was that she was pissed even if she didn't show it to the world around her. No one and I mean no one hurts her baby boy and gets away with it; Kagome would make sure of it. At the mention of the person who hit him Kenshien put a hand to his bruised cheek. With a smile nodded Kenshien scanned the area to see if he could find the person who had hit him and said those mean words to him. Kagome watched her little boy scan the crowd around them when he stopped at someone._

"_Who did this to you baby?" asked Kagome and Kenshien put his head down a little. He brought his head up at seeing his mother's reassurance. His smile a little and then pointed to a woman off in the distance. Kagome looked where her son was pointing off to and saw the woman at a stand not far from them. She was buying items while smiling and talking like she hadn't done anything wrong what so ever. Well Kagome was going to change that. _

"_Her?" Kagome asked. She had to. She didn't want to beat up an innocent person just because she looked at the wrong person. When Kenshien nodded conforming to was her that said those things and hit him nothing could hold Kagome back now. With that Kagome straightened up and walked over to the woman. Inuyasha made no move to stop her or join for that matter. He knew Kagome better than anyone and he knew that Kagome could handle this. Once Kagome got close to the woman she tapped her on the shoulder to make her turn around._

"_Yes? It there something you wanted?" asked the woman with a smile on her face. Kagome glared hard at her but the woman didn't seem to notice. That smile. Kagome wanted so badly to wipe that smile of her face. Kagome clenched her fisted trying to hold her anger back._

"_There was a little boy with black hair and doggy ears on top of his head. Have you seen him?" Kagome asked her. At the mention of that half-breed boy the woman's smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown on her face._

"_Yes I did." the woman said with disgust laced with in her voice. Kagome clenched her teeth together from don't punching her right then and there. That was her boy that she was taking about. Rage filled Kagome to a new level. _

"_A disgusting little thing believing that he could play with my children. What a little monster." the woman continues not knowing what she was doing. The people who live in the village who saw and heard everything was backing away from the unexpecting woman and Kagome._

"_Why you little…" Kagome didn't even finish her sentence as she grabbed the front of the woman's kimono and punched her right in the face. Everyone saw the woman fall on her butt at the force of Kagome's punch. Inuyasha at the side lines smirked with pride flowing through him as Kenshien in his father arms was clapping a cheering for Kagome._

"_Excuse me?" the woman asked Kagome in confusion. This woman just walked up and punched her for no reason!_

"_You're excused!" Kagome mocked the woman as she walked up to her. With little effort on her part Kagome lifted the woman to her feet. _

"_Now I want to know who you think you are telling __**my son**__ all of those mean words and then hitting him in the face!" Kagome screamed in the woman's face. The woman looked surprised and them she looked over Kagome's shoulders and saw the same boy she was talking about in a demon's arms, the demon having a smirk on her face._

"_Some one help! She's going to kill me!" the woman cried out in a last ditch effort to save her life but no one came to save her. Half of the people there were villagers and knew that the woman was getting what she deserved and the other half was too scared to even think to help rescue her._

"_No one is going to help you! This whore as you call me is going to kick you ass for doing what you did to my baby boy!" Kagome told her in a cold icy voice that Sesshomaru would be proud of. The woman cringed and her eyes were wide with fear. Kagome had an evil gleam in her eye and proceeded to beat the shit out of the woman._

_End of Flash Back_

Kenshien smirked at the memory as he finished burying his mother. He sent a prayer to the heavens and got up to bury the others. Next he grabbed Sesshomaru. He thought back to a memory that he held of Sesshomaru.

_Flash Back_

_Karai was just born and over the years she grew until this day when she hit five. He was thirteen at this time and he wanted nothing to do with her. She was annoying and a crybaby. Kenshien did in his every power to stay away from her no matter what his parents did or said. _

_Right now he was in a tree thinking about everything and anything. Today was Karai's fifth birthday and he didn't want to be near it. He knew that his family would be upset that he ran off during this time but at the moment he didn't care much. _

_Kenshien's ears twitched at the sound of foot steps stepping against the grass and leaves on the ground. At first he thought it was his father or mother coming to try and get him to come to Karai's party. _

_But as he listened more carefully and noticed that they were too heavy and too graceful to be his father's or his mother's so the only person that he could think of was his uncle Sesshomaru. He waited knowing that he couldn't go anywhere for his uncle would follow him. It didn't take long for his uncle to show his face and then he waited knowing his uncle was going to talk to him and anything he said would be silenced._

"_Why are you not at your sister's birthday party?" Sesshomaru asked getting straight to the point like always. Kenshien at first didn't answer him and Sesshomaru got angry from being ignored like that. "Answer me boy!" Sesshomaru said calmly but his voice was filled with anger._

"_I don't want to be there! Okay?!" he screamed at Sesshomaru instantly regretting it knowing Sesshomaru wouldn't take that from him. And just like he thought Sesshomaru was on him, his throat being held by Sesshomaru's larger hand threatening to choke him._

"_You will not speak to me like that. Am I understood?" asked Sesshomaru as he tightens his hold on Kenshien's throat. Kenshien nods._

"_Yes uncle!" he managed to speck out. Once he said those words Sesshomaru immediately let go of him._

"_That's better." Sesshomaru said as he sat down in front of Kenshien. "Now why don't want to go to Karai's party?"_

"_I hate my sister." Kenshien blurted out. "She whines and cries so much. Everything I have she wants and if I don't give it to her she cries more and then I get in trouble! It's always my fault and never hers." Kenshien told his uncle what he truly felt about his sister. Sesshomaru sighed._

"_You don't hate her." he plainly said as he put a hand on Kenshien's shoulder. "I use to felt the same with Inuyasha sometimes I still do but not as much as what I've felt in the past. I won't allow this to happen to you and your sister. She is still young yet. Give her time. Besides do you really want to be like me and want to try and kill her. That is only path that these feelings lead to. Don't follow that path." Sesshomaru told him with wisdom in his voice. There he left Kenshien to think things over and Kenshien did._

_After some time Kenshien came to a decision as he left his tree in search of his sister. He went to their home but found that she wasn't there so he went to the village. Upon coming to the village he saw something that would forever be engraved in his memory. _

_He found Karai but she wasn't alone. She was with two other guys years older than her. Karai was lying on the ground on her stomach, the two guys were hovering over her while kicking her and laughing. Rage filled Kenshien at the moment and he jumped into action. With one hit he knocked the two guys over while he landed in front of his sister in a protective manner. _

_The two men looked up to see what had hit them and looked to see a mere child had knocked them over. They laughed thinking it was an easy win. They lunged at Kenshien but he was ready and he swiped at them with his claws. The men fell back down scared shitless at the action. They got up and ran away._

_Kenshien smirked at his win against those two but it quickly faded remembering why he was fighting in the first place. He turned around and then bent down to his sister's level. She was hurt badly as he looked over her body trying to estimate the damage given to her. As he turned her over he saw Karai's flutter open. She groaned a the pain her body was giving her but she smile none the less at the sight of her big brother in her sights._

"_Kenshien?" she called out softly to her brother. Kenshien looked into her eyes at the sound of his name. He smiled back at her knowing she was going to be okay. Never in his life had he felt the need to protect someone so strongly in his life._

"_Don't worry I got rid of them. You're safe now. Oh…and Happy Birthday." he told her and he held up a necklace that he had gotten for her. Karai gasped at the beauty item her brother and presented to her._

"_It's beautiful. I love it. Love you too." with that Karai closed her eyes and let sleep take her. At the sight of her eyes closing Kenshien got scared thinking that his little sister just died but hearing her breathing calmed him telling him that she had only feel asleep._

I love you too…_thought Kenshien as he lifted her up and started towards his home to get his mother to heal his sister._

_End of Flash Back_

With a last pat on the ground Sesshomaru was buried. He thought back to that very same day and realized Sesshomaru did so much for him even if he was an emotionless jerk to everyone but to Rin.

If it wasn't for Sesshomaru Kenshien didn't know if he would feel the same towards his sister than how he feels now. He shutter at the thought of being like Sesshomaru if he continued his hatred for his sister. After a simple prayer he got up and went to get Miroku and Sango.

As he reached the battle field he smiles sadly as his glazed hit Sango and Miroku. Now matter how hard hitting or perverted they never faltered when it came to their love. In the past he would often hope to have a relationship like that with Suki. Kenshien's head dropped at the thought of his beloved Suki.

He gently picked Sango and Miroku up and carried them to where he buried the others, planning to bury them together in one grave. He laughed in his head and once again he thought back to a memory where Sango and Miroku took part some how in his life.

_Flash Back_

_Kenshien giggled as he hid behind the bushes with Miroku. He couldn't wait to see every man's dream. Of course Kenshien didn't know what he meant but he hoped it was candy. He loved candy! Kenshien giggled again and Miroku turned to him and but a finger to his lips and shushed him to be quite to the six year old. At Kenshien's silence Miroku turned back to his goal for right now. He peaked through the bushes that covered them and looked out in the distance. Miroku almost got a nose bleed at the sight before him. There they were; all alone and defenseless. Perfect._

"_Ok Kenshien, ready to see every man's dream." Kenshien nodded his head furiously wanted to see. Little did he know that what his innocent eyes where in store for. _

"_Now you have to be very quite. Can you do that Kenshien?" Miroku asked whispering to the little boy. Kenshien nodded and Miroku picked him up so he could see them._

"_This is every guy's dream!" Kenshien yelled out alerting the women who where bathing in the hot springs. They cooed at Kenshien realizing that it was just a boy but when they spotted Miroku they screamed bloody hell at the sight of him. They jumped out and covered themselves with sheets. Once that was down they ran over to him and were about to beat the hell out of him when they were stopped._

"_That is enough girls!" a voice rang through the area. The girls stopped and Miroku paled to a deadly white. He knew that voice. Oh on! She can't be here! Not her! But Miroku knew that it was her. The girls turned away knowing that Miroku would get his so they didn't see the reason to stay so they gathered their things and left the area to get dress some where's else. Once they left the woman showed herself and Miroku slowly turned around scared shitless of the woman behind him._

"_Do you have an explanation Monk?!" asked Sango screaming at Miroku. He in turned shrunk back at the anger in her voice and body language._

"_Sango what a surprise! I was going to bath in the hot springs when I found out that some beautiful ladies were using it. I was just about to leave when they spotted me. Honest!" he told her nervously as he held up his hands in protective manner trying to calm her down._

"_That's not true! You said that you were going to show me what every guy's dream is!" Kenshien popped up at out the bush that Miroku had dropped him in. Little did he know in his innocence that he just had sealed Miroku's fate. Sango eyes narrowed at seeing Kenshien and the words that came out of the little boy's mouth._

"_You have three seconds." was all Sango said and at that Miroku's eyes widened and he scrambled to get up and ran for it. Sango counted to two before going after him. Kenshien laughed at hearing Miroku's pleas for help and for Sango to stop as she caught up to him._

_End of Flash Back_

Kenshien smiled at the memory. Even though it wasn't his dream to see naked women but it certainly was a plus. That was how it was with Sango and Miroku but even with that they still had time to love each other just like any other person. Once he was done with them he went back to retrieve his love Suki. Tears stung his eyes just thinking about her. He didn't want to believe that she was gone. But there she was dead on the cold hard ground.

_You didn't deserve this, my love._ he thought as he picked her up from the ground. As he walked to the others he tried but failed to think of something to remember. For as long as he was alive she was there. Well for most of his life, Suki was two years younger than him. Instead of remembering one thing thousands of memories popped up.

_Flash Backs_

"_Hey are you there Kenshien?"_ _asked a three year old Suki looking for her friend as they play hide and seek._

"_Let's play Kenshien!" A five year old Suki yelled out to Kenshien as he in turn smiled at her._

"_Are you ok Kenshien?" asked an eight year old concern for her friend from the wounds he had just got from beating up a couple of bullies._

"_Kenshien get back here! You're in so much trouble!" screamed Suki at Kenshien for shoving her eleventh birthday cake in her face._

"_What do you feel for me Kenshien? Because I love you…" the thirteen year old Suki told her long time best friend. _

"_I'm so happy!" Suki told him as Kenshien proposed to her on her fourteenth birthday as she accepted the ring he had gotten for her with tears in her eyes. _

"_I do…" Suki said as they married days after she turned fifth teen._

"_I love you Kenshien…" she told him as they finished their love making._

"_Kenshien I'm pregnant!" Suki screamed at him as he went into a daze staring at his sixteen year old mate and wife._

"_Kenshien…" Suki whispered as life drained for her body._

_End of Flash Backs_

Kenshien shuttered at the last memory but he drank in the others summing up his life with Suki. She was always there for him but now that she was gone he didn't know what to do. The only thing that came to mind was to train hard and go after Naraku.

With that thought in mind he grabbed they items that his family had lift behind; Kagome's arrows and bow along with the jewel that was amazingly still with her, Inuyasha's sword; Tetsusaiga, Sesshomaru's three swords; Tenseiga, Tokijin, Bakusaiga, Sango's Hiraikotsu, and Miroku's staff. It was a bit difficult to carry them back but he did. He was to go back to the hut where the others were. He could already see their faces when he would tell them the bad news.

000000000000

Well that's it! I will hopefully update this soon but I can't unless I get more reviews on this!

So please read and review please!


	4. Tears and Koga

This is the 4th chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

0000000000

Kenshien made it back with some difficulty but he made it. It had even got harder for it started to rain. Fitting weather since the past of events was just as depressing as the rain its self and here Kenshien thought that things couldn't get any worse. Kenshien sighed as he entered the hut he himself had been just hours ago. It was all quite but he knew that that was going to happen.

He walked in putting the items of his family down and found the hidden door. Kenshien bent down to open it when his hand hit a yellow barrier. He smirked knowing that Karai was the one that put this up.

_Smart girl._ he thought as he closed his eyes to concentrate. As he concentrated his hands started to glow blue but it was unstable as it flickered. Kenshien's brow started to crunch together as he concentrated harder. By the time the blue light was bright and strong Kenshien was out of breath.

_I knew I should have listened to mother closer when she was teaching me how to control my spiritual powers._ Kenshien scowled at himself for not training harder. Without a second thought he put his hands onto the yellow barrier and it went down. It was like the barrier knew it was Kenshien and allowed him to pass. The light disappeared from Kenshien's hand and he opened the door and walked down. It was dark down there.

Where humans would have a hard time seeing it, it didn't faze Kenshien because of his demon powers. As he hit bottom he had to quickly block an attack sent to him. Holding a small foot that was aimed for his chest his knew right away who it was.

"Calm down Karai! It's me!" he yelled at her to bring her senses back to her. Kenshien saw Karai opening her eyes and realization dawned on his little sister.

"Kenshien! You're alive! Guys he's alive!" Karai called out alerting everyone that Kenshien was alive and well at least that's what it looked like to them. He was alive alright but he wasn't well. After Karai called back to the others she turned her attention to her big brother.

"What's the matter big brother?" she asked at seeing the sorrow in his body, mostly in his eyes. Karai's eye's widened. Something was wrong she just knew it and she also knew that what ever went wrong she wasn't going to like it either.

"Where are mom and papa? Kenshien, where are they?" Karai questioned her brother. She had a gut feeling that that was what was wrong. He suspicions where conformed when Kenshien fell to his knees and embraced her in a tight hug afraid that she would disappear if he lets go.

"I'm sorry Karai. I'm so sorry." Was all he said to her and she got the jester. She returned his hug and cried on his shoulder not wanting to believe that her parents were died.

"Kenshien?" he looked up at the sound of his name. It was Rin. "Where is Sesshomaru?" she asked but he had a feeling that she already knew that he was gone but she was just clinging to false hope that he was alive and well. Kenshien looked down and shook his head no and heard Rin breaking down again at hearing that her love was dead.

"What about Suki? She left almost right after you did." Karai told him. Kenshien almost broke down right then and there.

_Why didn't you listen to me Suki?! If just once why didn't you listen and stay here?!_ Kenshien asked questions but he knew that no matter how many times he would ask he would never know.

"She didn't make it." Kenshien told his sister with pain in his voice. He heard her gasp from this new information that he had given her.

"I'm sorry." she told him and after a while a question came to her. "Big brother? What are we going to do now?" he heard his sister asking him against his chest. Kenshien held her tighter.

"I don't know." he told her. He held her and watched Rin hug her boys as they cried all night from their lost.

0000000000000

Karai woke up that morning feeling warm and safe. It was odd considering the news that was just handed to her that last night. She opened her eyes and saw the peaceful face of her big brother.

He looked so calm and peaceful like nothing bad had happened last night. Karai was happy for him that he could find peace even if it was only in his dreams. She looked down and found that he was still holding her in a death gripe and it didn't look like he was going to let go anytime soon. That was fine with Karai. She was content to just to be held.

She still couldn't believe that most of her family was gone all in one day. She then looked around and found that they were still in the basement in the hut. Rin was not far off with her boys; all with tear stained faces from crying so much. Karai no doubt had the same thing on her face too. A groan brought her attention back to Kenshien. He was waking up. She waited a moment and was not disappointed when his eyes fluttered open to reveal his indigo eyes.

"Good morning." Karai greeted him. Kenshien smiled and said a good morning back to her. He let her go and stretched his body. They waited until Rin awoke but her boys weren't awake yet. With Rin awake they went up and out of the basement. The twins shivered slightly for the morning was a chilly one. Kenshien muttered something about firewood and left the hut. He came back soon after and started a fire to keep them all from being cold.

"What are we going to do now big brother?" asked Karai. She had waited until now to ask that question knowing that it would lead them to think back to yesterday's events. Kenshien closed his eyes and then reopened them.

"I did a lot of thinking last night and I have decided that I'm going to take you and everyone else to Koga's cave. It is the safest place I can think of." he told them. The look on their faces was shock, especially Karai's. Rin on the other hand expected it but wasn't sure. It was the best option they have at the moment. As long as Naraku lives anywhere they go would be in danger. It was too dangerous for humans but Koga's caves could conceal them until the time comes for Naraku to die once again.

"When are we leaving?" asked Rin. Karai spun her glaze towards Rin. Her Aunty Rin couldn't think about considering this could she. Karai for one was fully prepared and ready to fight Naraku to her last breath. This trait was something that she was proud of for she got this from her father. Her mother would always tell her when ever she got in trouble or when she got ideas like this.

"You can't be serious!" Karai yelled at Rin as she stood up. "You are going to hide from Naraku? Even after killing uncle Sesshomaru? How could you do that?! I for one am fully prepared to get revenge for father and mother along with uncle Miroku, uncle Sesshomaru, aunt Sango, and Suki too!" with that Karai stomped off out of the hut before anyone could protest.

"Don't let her words get to you aunt Rin. She is just confused and angry is all." Kenshien tried to comfort a tearful Rin but it wasn't working. Rin shook her head denying Kenshien.

"No, she is right. I am hiding but what is a weak human like me going to do if even her mate, the great Lord Sesshomaru couldn't achieve. I know that as long as I'm human I can not defeat Naraku but I know what I can do and that is to protect and guide my little boys into men, just like their father." Rin explained while smiling a small smile and she played with her each boy's hair.

Kenshien nodded not wanting to argue it farther. He excused himself and went to find his little sister. He knew where she was. It was the only place in this world and his mother's that all of them would go after something like this and that was the Sacred Tree, the place that he buried their family that had lost their lives fighting against Naraku.

Kenshien picked up his speed and in no time he made it. Once he passed the bushes the clearing where the Sacred Tree is located came into view. He saw a figure most likely his sister on her knees in front of the graves that he gave their family. In a matter of seconds he was standing behind her but he didn't say anything, just waited until his sister acknowledged his presence.

"They really are gone, aren't they?" Karai's voice broke the silence around them. Kenshien didn't have to see her face to see that she was crying. Her voice said it all and her shoulders were shaking from the effort to not sod uncontrollably. "This isn't a sick joke or and a bad dream? They really are gone…" Karai's shoulders jerked more violently then before.

Kenshien didn't say anything. He really didn't know how to handle this himself. This wasn't supposed to happen! Kenshien knew that the tragic event hadn't sunk in yet. Just like Karai described it, it felt like it was just a terrifying dream, one that he would wake up very soon.

But he knows…he knows that this isn't some dream that he could wake up from. This was reality even if he didn't want to accept it. Without making a sound Kenshien walked up behind his sister and knelt down. He hugged her from behind and brought her close to his chest. Even though this is reality they were going to get through this, together.

Karai seeking the comfort of her brother turned around in the embrace and buried her face in his chest sobbing as he held her tighter. As Kenshien sat there hugging his sister he knew what he had to do.

He had to kill Naraku and Kikyo. It was the only thing he could think of that would settle his own heart that was pounding in his own chest. Karai had the liberty of crying, he didn't. He was the man of the house so to speak. He had to be strong for not only his sister but for his aunt and her pups as well. That and if he wanted to be stronger in a few short months, a year tops he had to kill this emotional weakness that he holds for he knew that Naraku would use it against him.

With Karai crying into his chest he couldn't help but shed a few tears that went unnoticed by Karai. Kenshien could do nothing as he sat there and let the event that had happened just 24 hours ago sink clearly into his mind.

He lost his parents, two uncles, an aunt, and his family he had worked so hard to get. Kenshien started to sob without realizing it. Suki his beloved mate and unborn pup, they were gone and they were never coming back. As those thoughts sunk into his head, he cried harder. What was he going to do?

000000000

"Are we ready to leave?" asked Kenshien as he looked to his sister to Rin and her pups. They had just packed everything they could carry for the long trip. Rin nodded and was leading her boys outside of the hut they were in. Karai soon followed after them as Kenshien stayed behind.

He sighed as he looked around this old hut that was like a safe heaven for them in times of attacks or just to plainly get away from everything. It was like a second…er…third home to them if you count his mother home back in her time. Kenshien took a sudden take of breath. He had forgotten! He hadn't told his grandmother of the recent events yet. He sighed again.

_I guess that is going to have to wait for another time. I have to get the remaining of my family to safety._ Kenshien thought. With one last look around he left the hut and walked outside where the others were waiting for him.

"Before we go I have to give each or you something." he told the small group. Karai looked at her big brother confused but waited for him to continue none the less.

"Her Karai, I'm sure Mother would want you to have this in your care. You are after all more of a priestess than I demon anyway." he told her and he gave her the jewel of four souls. "Now that mother is gone it is up to you to guard it and to keep it safe from other demons that would want to use it for their own desire." Karai had tears in her eyes as she looked up to her brother.

"But…I'm not ready for this." she tried to explain to him but he wouldn't have it as he used his hand to close his sister's hand around the jewel.

"Karai you may not know a lot about fighting but you now more than any on as about using spiritual powers, even better than me. Don't worry about besides there's a spell on it to hide its' aura from low class demons. You'll be fine. " he told her. She nodded and than he turned to Rin and her boys.

"Here." he said to them as he handed Rin Kagome's bow and arrow. Rin wasn't a fighter but she had one hell of an aim compared to some. Rin started to cry a little at getting her best friends' weapon.

"Here you go." Kenshien handed out two of the three swords to Sesshomaru's heirs. The oldest got Tokijin and the youngest got Bakusaiga. Immediately they started to fight over the swords saying one was better than the other when Kenshien had to break them up.

"Listen up you two. I gave you each a sword that I thought was best for you. Ryoko, I gave you Tokijin because even though you both are twins you are the stronger of the two. You would be able to handle Tokijin better than your brother. Just watch out. Just because you are the strongest now doesn't mean Ren won't get stronger and beat you. Ren I gave you Bakusaiga because as I said you are a little bit weaker than your brother so I gave you the stronger sword so you could one day beat him. Got it?" the two boys nodded and Kenshien smiled with relief.

"What about Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga, brother, and Uncle Miroku's staff and Aunty Sango's Hiraikotsu?" asked Karai. Kenshien turned his attention towards his sister.

"Well I was thinking about leaving Uncle Miroku' and Aunt Sango's weapons here. I myself will be taking the Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga. That battle with Naraku my sword was useless. It cannot break barriers like our father's sword can. I have to unlock the secrets this sword holds and use them to defeat Naraku. I am merely working with Tenseiga if it allows me to until I feel which one of the boys will get it. After all it is their father's sword." Kenshien explained. Karai nodded and the others did as well accepting the terms. Kenshien was grateful for. He didn't want the boys to start fighting already trying to out best one another to get their father's sword.

"Alright everyone lets more out." Kenshien told them after a quick goodbye from the villagers that still lived there with a promise that they would return someday. Off they went to the north heading for the mountains that holds Koga's pack.

0000000000

"There it is." Kenshien pointed out to the rest of the crew. The others looked on in awe. They have never seen Koga's domain before. Kenshien was the only one and that was because his parents had to go to the mating ceremony being held for Koga and his new mate Ayame. Karai had still been a pup back then making him around 8 years old.

"It is beautiful…" Karai said awed as she looked all around her. To her this was the farthest place she had ever been to. In fact she had only seen a little of the outside world near the village.

"I agree." said Rin shifting here and there. Kenshien knew that she was nervous even after all of these years about being around wolves. It was okay though and Kenshien smirked at the twins. They were holding on tight to her legs scouting the area looking for enemies, mainly wolves. They knew that their mother didn't like the wolves and that was enough for them to not like them either. They were ready to protect their mother to their last breath and everyone who knew them knew it too.

"Yes is it amazing. Come on we still have to get past the guards and hope that Koga is still here." Kenshien told them as they starting walking again. He knew from stories and meeting the guy personally that he didn't like to stay in one place for too long. Always ready to run around the country but hopefully with Ayame as his mate he had calmed down some.

"Who are you?" asked a wolf that was on guard duty. Kenshien looked at him noticing that he had never seen this one before.

"Yeah, who are you?" another one came up, their weapons raised ready for an attack. Brown wolves littered around them growling at the intruders. Rin whimpered at the sight of wolves but did nothing else. Ryoko and Ren started to growl at their mother's distress. Karai clung to her brother scared as the wolves came closer.

"Stand down, wolves. We wish you no harm. We just need to speak to Koga." Kenshien calmly stated not wanting to pick a fight. The two demons in front of him growled at him for speaking like that about their leader.

"Why should we do that?!" asked the first wolf. The second once came right next to the first one and stood his ground too.

"Yeah why should we?!" the second wolf repeated the first one. Kenshien sight irritated. Why couldn't they just let them pass and get one with this? Kenshien knew why though but that didn't stop him from feeling annoyed.

"Because I have urgent news that he must be informed of." Kenshien told them but they didn't show signs that they were listening to him.

"Big brother, why don't they let us in?" Karai whispered to her brother.

"Because they are idiots." Kenshien simply said. Karai breathed out an 'oh' and nodded in understanding. That statement alone got the two demons in front of them angry. They charged without warning to the small group. Karai closed her eyes not wanting to see the attack happen, Rin whimpered and feel to her knees bringing her boys closer to her in order to protect them from any harm.

The two pups tried to get out of their mother's grip to hurt the two wolves in front of them but they couldn't get free. Kenshien on the other hand was ready and waiting. Just when he was about to make his move and commanding voice rang out to the field.

"What is going on here?!" the voice yelled. Everyone stopped their movement and looked up at the person who the voice belonged to.

"Koga?!" exclaimed the two demon wolves. Kenshien smirked at their fear as he stepped forwards.

"Koga long time no see." Kenshien greeted the young wolf. "How's Ayame? The last thing I heard was that she was with pup." Koga's men looked angry at him as he addressed their leader as such. Meanwhile Koga himself looked shocked at the half-demon.

"Kenshien?" asked Koga and he in return nodded yes confirming Koga's question. Koga's face light up at the nod. "Pup! Is it really you?! Haha!" Koga yelled as he jumped down in front of the small group. "Awww…The last time I saw you, you were just a pup clinging to your mothers' pant leg." Kenshien blushed at that while his sister snickered behind him. At the sound of the snickering Koga looked down to see Karai behind her brother.

"She looks like the mutt but the face of her beautiful mother." Koga stated. Karai growled at Koga for calling her father a mutt but it suddenly stopped and a blush painted her cheeks at being called beautiful.

"Yes, she is. This is my little sister Karai. You haven't met her yet. Karai this is Koga who I was talking about." Kenshien introduced them as he pointed to one another. Karai shyly stepped away from her brother and bowed to Koga in respect.

If it was one thing that she didn't inherit from her father it was the disrespect for her elders. Koga gave a chuckle and humored the girl by giving a small bow back. When Koga came up from his small bow he looked around expecting to see the parents of the siblings. It was when he didn't had him worried. Kagome would never allow her children out this far, would she?

"Pup, where's Kagome? I know that she would never let you two out this far from the village." asked Koga. He grew even more worried when their expressions change to a sad and depressed one. Something bad had happened Koga just knew it.

"Koga we need to talk." he heard Kenshien state and was surprise to meet cold hard eyes that he has never seen on the pup before. What happened?

"Then let's get back inside the cave. You men get back to your post." Koga ordered his men as he led the group back into his cave.

0000000000000000

"So the rumors were true?" Koga said as he put his head down letting the information that he had just gotten to sink in. Kenshien was taken back by the statement that Koga had just said.

"What rumors?" asked Kenshien. What are the rumors? And how come they didn't hear anything about it.

"Demons have been talking about a great evil coming back but they were low class so we didn't think muck of it." stated Ayame as she embraces her mate from behind. He still had his head down in despair. "There has also been a rumor saying that jewel has a new owner but it was repeated so many times in different words that we didn't know what to believe." Kenshien nodded at this.

"It's true all of it. Naraku is back. Everyone is died but us. My sister is the new protector of the jewel." Kenshien stated bowing his head to cover his eyes. Just thinking about everyone being dead brought back horrible memories from the battle. Not being able to keep hold of him self Kenshien got up and left the cave and everyone in it. His sister Karai stared at her brother back with sadness in the depths of her eyes.

"I'll go talk to him." Koga muttered to the group before getting up himself and left the cave behind the waterfall.

"Do you think he'll be okay Aunty Rin?" asked Karai seeking comfort that her brother would be okay.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Karai now why don't you get some sleep. It has been a long day for everyone. Sleep would be good for you right know." Rin advised her. Karai nodded though she didn't fell like sleeping she would try anyway for the sake of her Aunty Rin. Once Karai left Rin turned back to Ayame. Her boys were asleep for now and it was a perfect time to talk about the castle that was her home for years.

"Ayame…" Rin called to her and Ayame turned to looked at a grown up Rin.

"Yes?" asked Ayame giving Rin her full attention.

"I was wondering if you could send a messenger to the western castle. I may be human be I am still the Lady of the West. I need to let them know that I'm alright and I would be coming home soon." Rin stated knowing she had to do this ever Kenshien leaves. She has a duty to the West and its' people. She was not going to sit in a cave to wait out while Sesshomaru's lands that he worked so hard to get fall because of Naraku.

"Sure." Ayame stated and she went to search for the messenger.

00000000000

Koga searched around his territory for Kenshien but he couldn't seem to find him any where. Koga was about to give up and call it a night when he found Kenshien sitting on a cliff glazing at the stars. Koga took small baby steps in approaching Kenshien. He knew that demons tend to lash out if they get startled. Once Koga got close enough he sat down next to the young pup.

No one talked for the longest time. Kenshien was to set on seeing images from the battle; mostly about his mate and his unborn pup. Koga was thinking about Kagome and how hard it most of been for the young pup next to him to face those images all alone.

"You know pup it wasn't your fault." stated Koga who broke the ice. Kenshien snorted holding back the sarcastic laughs at that statement.

"It sure doesn't feel like that to me." Kenshien started. "I should have been able to do something, anything! But I feel for Naraku's trap and I paid for it. If it wasn't for me and letting my emotions to get the better of me I wouldn't have charged at Naraku and worry my mother to the point where she turns her back on the enemy. If it wasn't for me Suki wouldn't have tried to follow me out and Kikyo wouldn't have found her. I feel like I killed my mother and mate that was carrying my pup. It was all my fault." Kenshien explained to his father's rival. Koga didn't speak again after that. He knew from experience that the pup was being stubborn just like his parents. What ever he would say Kenshien would deny it anyway.

"Koga… I want them to stay here and out of danger. Please just grant me this one wish. Let them stay here. I will come back in about years' time with Naraku's head. If you would be so kind as to keep an eye out for Karai. She is just like my father in so many ways. I want you to teach her things and tell her how much her parents and I love her." Kenshien asked as he got up to stand. Koga didn't know what the pup was doing but he answered Kenshien's questions.

"Of course I would let them stay and I would be honored to teach Karai about her demon blood." Koga stated giving his word that he would do those things. Kenshien nodded grateful for the wolf's words.

"Thank you." Kenshien thanked as he turned his back to Koga and started to walk way only to stop. "Tell Karai I will always love her and to wait for me. Tell I said goodbye." With that Kenshien broke into a run and disappeared from Koga's sight before Koga could do anything to stop him. Kenshien left in tears at what he was doing but he had to leaving a stunned wolf behind him.

0000000000000

That's it for this chapter! Remember to review and tell me how it is!


	5. Failure and Lady Sakura

Hello! This is the 5th chapter and after so many things happening Kenshien gets to go to the past but the adventure doesn't started until the next chapter!

I don't own Inuyasha! If I did I would kidnap Sesshomaru and hide him in my room!

I also don't own What hurts the most by Rascal Flatts!

0000000000000

A large sword came crashing towards the earth as the person who was wielding it fought the enemy. The owner of the sword fell down to his knees panting. He had tried everything. Nothing was working! All of those months training just to fell to his knees panting. _No!_ he screamed in his head. He was not going to take this laying down! He was the son of a hanyou that kill the great Naraku and the nephew of a great demon lord. He was not going down like this!

"Kukuku…Try as you might but you can never defeat me." his enemy laughed in his face. At the mockery he narrowed his eyes and got up prepared to fight once more.

"Ohh…you still have some fight left in you now. So much like your father, Kenshien. It would be a shame if he would see you now. Losing to someone like me? What would Suki think? Her mate wasn't strong enough to protect her and even after a year he still isn't strong enough." Kenshien growled dangerously deep in his throat. He glared at Naraku with deadly eyes.

"Shut up!" Kenshien yelled at him. Naraku only grinned out of the pleasure he was receiving from the broken pup.

"It seems I've hit a nerve." Naraku said as he licked his lips. Kenshien's eyes narrowed more than ever as he lost control of his emotions again and charged head first into the battle.

It did no good as Naraku at the last second put his barrier up. Once Kenshien made contact with hit he immediately bounced off of it and right back to the ground. Kenshien just laid there after he stopped sliding a crossed the dirt. There was no point to get back up. Nothing worked. Tetsusaiga was little to no help. Every attack that Kenshien throw at him was deflected off of the barrier that surrounded him. Not even the ones that were made to break Naraku's barriers.

"Kukuku…still weak are we?" asked Naraku when Kenshien didn't get back up. "I'll guess I'll let you live for now. Everyone knows that no one can defeat me. Might as well give you false hope that one day you will defeat me, I know that things would be very boring if I didn't have someone trying to kill me." with that Naraku left Kenshien on the ground looking up to the night sky with blank eyes. With out him noticing the sky started to cloud up and in moments it was raining out with Kenshien stuck in the middle. It reminded him of a song that his mother would sing.

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**_

_**That don't bother me**_

_Is this going to be what me life is forever to going to be?_ thought Kenshien not even moving from his place on the ground. For the last year he had trained and train until his body gave out from exhaustion. All that for this. _Why am I so weak?_ he continued as his eyes started to tear. He started to hum the song in his head as words came up to fill the music.

_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**_

_**I'm not afraid to cry every once in awhile**_

_Forgive me Suki. I let you die. I let everyone die. If only I was stronger. I wouldn't have to feel this…ache in my chest. If only I was stronger._ Kenshien cried but if anyone looked at him they would only think the rain was doing it.

_**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me**_

_**There are days every now and again I would pretend I'm ok**_

_**But that's not what gets me**_

Kenshien moves his hand over his chest feeling his heart beat. It felt fine on the outside but Kenshien could feel it on the inside. It was horrible. Just thinking about Suki or the others brought pain to his being. The only way to dull it was to train nonstop.

_Suki? Is this my fate? Am I distained to be alone in this world? Without you by my side?_ he thought clutching the fabric of his purple-gray haori under his palm.

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_Father…were you wrong about me? You would say all kinds of things about me being strong but here I am. I wasn't strong enough to protect my mate or pup. What would you think of me if you knew about this? Probably roll in your grave._ Kenshien chuckled at his little joke though there was nothing to be laughing at.

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

Kenshien thought back to when things were peaceful and happy. Even the crazy times Kenshien would count. He wondered what it would be like if Kikyo didn't betray them and Naraku didn't kill his family. What would the baby be like? Would it be a girl that he could spoil rotten or a boy that would what to train and out best his old man in everything he could. It didn't matter to him. For he knew that no matter what he would love any pup that he and Suki would have.

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

It was hard and he was making it if only for now. He still had his sister to take care of before he gave up in this world of the living. It was hard when he would travel to village to village and see all of the couples happy and care free, not a single hardship like the one he was going through. Then he would see the big brothers teaching their little sister something, be it a prank or something useful in the future. He knew it all too well for he did that once with his sister. Kenshien knew that if it wasn't for her he wouldn't be alive right now. He wouldn't be able to take the pain of losing everyone.

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you every where I go**_

_**But I'm doing it**_

_**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**_

_**Still harder**_

_**Getting up, getting dress, livin' with this regret**_

Kenshien frowned as he thought of the things that he hadn't said to Suki or the others. There were so many things he wanted to say to them. Like how could Suki love him with being whom he was and how grateful he was that she did. And how even though he would get knocked down lots of times his father was always there to pick him up and give him the courage to try again.

_**But I know if I could it over**_

_**I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart**_

_**That I left unspoken**_

Then there was his mother who always had a shoulder to cry on and a person to go to for help. Sango and Miroku were always the people to go to if he had a fight with his parents mostly his father but they gave him a place to cool off. His uncle was a silent but wise person that had helped him see his sister for more than the annoying girl that he thought she was.

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Is being so close**_

Kenshien could not help but to smile. It was a sad one but a smile none the less. This song was exactly like his life at the moment. He lost all of those that were precious to him except a few and even then he had to live them behind to train without worry. Kenshien closed his eyes to sleep as the rest of the song played out in his head.

_**And having so much to say Much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing the loving you**_

_**Is what I was tryin' to do**_

_**Ohhh…**_

_**What hurts the must**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was tryin' to do**_

_**Not seeing that loving you**_

_**That's what I was tryin' to do**_

At hearing the end of the song Kenshien fell into a peaceful sleep with no nightmares, no dreams, and no pain. With that last thought Kenshien was lost to the black world of sleep despite the rain around him still pouring.

000000000000000

"_Kenshien…"_ a voice called to him._ Who is that?_ he thought as the voice scared away the darkness that was around him.

"_Kenshien…"_ the voice sounded again. _Who are you?_ he asked but there was no answer.

"_Kenshien…wake up!"_ Kenshien opened his eyes just a slit at the voice. The voice sounded so familiar.

Who was it? Kenshien wondered as he completely opened up his eyes. It was a little blurry at first and Kenshien had to blink a coupe of times to get his vision to focus. When he did though the first thing he saw was a brown wooded roof over him. His eyes filled with confusion. He could have sworn that he feel asleep outside in the pouring rain.

"Kenshien! Your up!" the person said jumping on his body for a hug. _Huh?_ thought Kenshien for his mind was not fully aware because his sleep. He looked down to see a silver hair. _Silver hair? Wait a minute!_ Kenshien figured it out.

"Karai?!" he exclaimed. The silver hair moved up and down motioning a nod. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She was here! After a year of not seeing each other they were together again.

_Hold on! She's here! That means she's not at the cave. Why that little…_ Kenshien thought angrily at first but calmed down in the end. It was alright he guessed. They have been apart for so long.

"Karai what are you doing here?" he asked her. She seemed to hesitate but pulled away from her big brother. She knew that he was mad if not pissed for coming out of safety. With a sigh she decided to answer his question.

"I wanted to see you again, to know that you're alive." she told him and he smiled at her. "And I wanted to help kill Naraku." she added and the smile on Kenshien's face disappeared and was replaced with a disapproving one.

"No you are not." Kenshien said firmly but afterwards sighed. "Now stand up so I can take a good look at you." Karai complied happily and stood up spinning around so her brother could see everything.

Kenshien's eyes scanned her outfit and her person. He immediately noticed that she grew in size; a little passed his hip now. Her outfit changed too. Instead of her pink haori it was a mixture of red and white swirls he guessed in the name of their father. It was a dress as one would say from the modern world but this dress had two slits on each side to make it easier to run with. Her hair was the same but instead of leaving it down she put it up into two neatly down buns on each side of her head. He could tell she still had the jewel of four souls with her and on her back was a bow and some arrows where on her hip was a sword. Not a demon sword like the three that he has but a plain sword that was for humans as one would guess seeing as spiritual powers didn't work on them.

"You sure have grown up." Kenshien commented making Karai blush. He chuckled at the sight of it making it go a deeper red. Karai took a moment to calm herself down and then turned to her brother with a serious expression on her face.

"Brother, I have found a way to beat Naraku." she announced. Kenshien looked at her shocked beyond words. He had been training for a year to defeat him and her, his kid sister of 11 now knew the answer. It was unreal.

"This is no time to joke Karai." he told her thinking she was pulling some sick joke on him but that was pushed aside when she shook her head no.

"This is not a joke brother. I found a way. It came to me when Uncle Koga and I were taking." she explained with coldness in her voice. She was a little mad that he would believe that she would joke about something like this.

"Wait…Uncle Koga?" Kenshien questioned looked confusion. Karai blushed again.

"Well I uh…kinda have a crush on his son…hehe." Karai spilled the beans giving a sheepish smile to boot as she rubbed a hand behind her head. Kenshien gave her a teasing all knowing smirk at her confession.

"You don't have much trouble you are in if our father knows about this. He may be dead but you know all of the stories that our parents would tell us. He could come back just to kill Koga's son because it's _Koga's_ son that you have a crush on." the both laughed at that knowing if their father could he would do that same exact thing too. They both stopped ever the moment ended and a sad silence fell over them at the thought of their father again.

"So what was this about you know how to defeat Naraku again?" Kenshien questioned his sister. Her face turned grime at the thought of Naraku but answered her brother's question.

"I came across this lady while fishing. She was hurt; badly. I healed her. I have more control of my powers now." Karai paused and Kenshien muttered something about 'better than me hopefully' about the spiritual powers thing. He sucked at it. Maybe he could get Karai to teach him more about. Kenshien was knocked out of his thoughts when Karai started to continue.

"After I helped her she said that for her thanks she will do one thing for me. She told me she was person that had lots of powers and could do a lot of things. The first thing I asked was that she could kill Naraku or at least weaken him but she said she couldn't. I was sad at that and she asked me why I wanted this person dead. I told her. I saw her thinking and then she got an idea. She said she could send us to a time where Naraku is weak enough for you to kill her." Karai explained with a bright smile on her thinking she did good.

Kenshien just stared at her shocked. This was too good to be true! He could stop Naraku but… Kenshien's hoped dropped. Even if he did kill Naraku in that time this future would be ruined. Kenshien wasn't stupid and he thought things through.

The only reason that his parents got together was because of their defeat of Naraku and if he killed Naraku himself their world be a chance that their parents would never get together. Then there's still a possibility that Kikyo still could bring Naraku back for the dead. That's it! Kenshien's voice broke out in a smile. Karai saw the smile and hers' brighten more thinking that Kenshien agreed with the plan.

"A good idea right?!" asked Karai proud of herself as she put one fist over her heart.

"No, it isn't." at the sound of Kenshien's disagreement Karai's mood faltered and became sad immediately. Her brother didn't like her idea? She thought that he liked it when he smiled.

"We can't kill Naraku Karai." he said gently to her and he put his hands on her shoulders so he knew that he had her full attention. "Killing Naraku in the past is a bad idea we don't know what would happen if we did that. So I have a better one. We are going to kill Kikyo." he told her of his plans. Seeing that her brother still liked her idea made Karai happy again and was hugging her brother tightly.

"You said 'we'. Does that mean I'm coming too?" Karai was afraid to ask this question but she had to know. Kenshien nodded. Karai had tears of joy coming out of her eyes. She was finally going to be with her big brother again. She was upset and mad at him when he left at first but with time she understood. He wanted to get back at Naraku for what he did without worrying that she or the other would be in danger.

"So this lady friend of yours can take us through time but she can't weaken a single man?" asked Kenshien with a light laugh at the end. Karai giggled at his meaning.

"I know it's weird but I'm happy anyway. I get to be with you this time." Karai said with a sad smile and lend back on her brother. She was tired all of the sudden and just wanted to go to sleep. With the thought of being with her brother again afraid all of this time she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

00000000000000

"Are you sure it is this way." Kenshien complained getting on his sister's nerves as they walked through a beaten trail. Karai grinned her teeth together in announce. That was the fifth time in the last 10 minutes that he had asked her that question. For the love of Kami!

"We are almost there. Jez… and people and demons alike tell me I'm impatient." Karai grumbled the last part under her breath. Kenshien pouted but smiled none the less at teasing his sister. It stayed quite for a minute…two…three…four…five. Karai sighed thinking that she finally got Kenshien to be quite when…

"Are we there yet?" he asked grinning like a fool at the reactions he was getting from her.

"No-uh yeah we are." Karai was going to scream in his face hoping to hurt his ears but then she noticed the hut just a few feet in front of her.

"Sweet! So what's the lady's name again?" asked Kenshien. Karai's face held confusion but then remembered that she didn't tell who the old lady's name was.

"That's because I didn't tell you. Her name is Lady Sakura." Karai snapped at her older brother. Kenshien crossed his arms and pouted again.

"Touché today little sister." he teased her again. Karai clutched her hands into fist to keep them there and not his face. With a sigh she let it drop and went to the old hut that looked like it was about to fall apart any minute.

Kenshien stopped joking around and was on alert for anything to happen mainly ready to jump out of the way if this hut came down. Karai didn't mind and continued to walk the next couple of feet to the hut and Kenshien followed her as the entered. Once inside Kenshien scanned the inside of it. It was simple plainly put. There was a fire pit, some space, a chest filled with Kami knows what and a matt to lay on with a small pillow and a white sheet to keep warm.

"Lady Sakura?! I have my brother and we are willing to get into the past." he watched as his sister called out to the old woman. A woman that looked around in her 60's stepped forward. Her kimono was like her hut plain and simple. It was green with leafs on it; they looked like they were blowing into the wind. Her hair was gray; a compete white even and it was tied up in the back of her head.

"Dear you don't have to shout. I hear you and your brother a mile away. Especially you Kenshien and your complaining." she told them with her elderly voice. Kenshien immediately want for Tetsusaiga at his hip and into a fighting stance.

"What are you? I know that no mortal would have the ability to hear me from such a distance." Kenshien ordered. The woman smiled as Karai got in front of him to block his attacks on the old woman.

"You, young man have such spirit. I feel sorry for you to have gone through horrid event such as Naraku." Sakura said calmly to him and sat down near the fire pit. With a snap of her fingers the fire light. Kenshien's muscles tense at the sudden action preparing for an attack but none came.

"Come, come. Sit down. You have had a long trip." Sakura invited them. Karai smile and took the invitation while Kenshien hesitated but followed shortly after.

"So you have decided to go to the pass have you?" asked Sakura. Kenshien nodded. "You do know the risks there right?" again Kenshien nodded. "Alright. I'll just tell you a few things this is the real past so what ever you do can change this future. If one of you die you die and nothing else. If you succeed in your journey and all is well you will be able to remember everything even the deaths. Any questions?" Kenshien nodded.

"I do. I don't want to kill Naraku. Because of him our parents are together. No, I wish to go after the woman who is called Kikyo. Can you do that?" he asked her and Sakura eyes widen.

"The priestess Kikyo?" Sakura asked him with disbelief in her voice. Kenshien nodded once more.

"Yes, I realized that if I do kill Naraku in the past there is still a chance that Kikyo the one who brought Naraku to life in the first place could do it again and all of this would be in vain. I wish to kill her to in sure that nothing like this would ever happen again." Kenshien spoke with confidence. Sakura nodded accepting the answer.

"Any more question?" she repeated.

"Yes, once we are done, how do we get back?" asked Kenshien. Sakura waved her hand like it was a stupid question.

"You should return own your own. Anything else?" said Sakura and Kenshien had one more question to ask.

"What about a fail safe? Like if one of us is in trouble. Could you have something that with a just a second we would pop back up here?" Kenshien asked and Sakura smiled.

"Well aren't you a smart one. Here you go." said Sakura as she reached into her kimono and fished out two blue round charms. "All you have to do is say release and you will end up back here. Be warned though, it is a one way trip. Once you came back here you can not go back to the past again." she handed them the two charms and they nodded.

"Will let's get started then. I'm not as young as I use to be and getting older." Sakura complained as she started to do the spell to send them into the past.

000000000000

There you have! Now the real adventure will begin in the next chapter!


	6. The past

Okay here is the 6th one! I hope you enjoy it! And thank you for the reviews!

00000000000000

"Excuse me sir?" a young man said to a villager. The villager turned at being called on and saw someone he had never seen before. He had black clothing that hung loosely on the young man in front of him (Cape) and a straw hat that covered his face.

"Uh yes?" the nervous villager asked. I mean the clothing just screamed killer. The young man in front of him shifted and the villager flinched expecting a sword or a weapon of some kind but was surprised that when the hand came out, there was no sword or even a weapon; it was an apple.

"You dropped one, sir." the villager was shocked as the young man. He must have fallen out of the basket the he was carrying. With a smile the villager thanked the young man and grabbed the apple.

"So kid got a name?" asked the villager.

"Kenshien." It was a short answer but the villager accepted it. "Yours?"

"Shon." Shon gave the same short answer as Kenshien. He turned to leave but Kenshien stopped him.

"Shon, sorry to bother you but have you seen or heard anything about a priestess by the name of Kikyo?" Kenshien asked Shon. He looked confused as he watched Kenshien.

"Yes why? Why are you after her?" Shon looked suspiciously at Kenshien. He in return gave Shon a fake happy smile.

"Oh, no reason. I wanted to 'thank' her for what she did to my family." It wasn't a complete lie. Kenshien did want to thank her for what she did to his family. He was going to thank her nice and low. Shon thought the opposite of Kenshien' meaning and smiled happily.

"I don't know where she is now. You just missed her. She was here a few days before. The last I heard was she was heading north towards the mountains." Shon said to his new found friend. Kenshien smiled and thanked the man before he left and was heading back to his sister.

_Damn! We just missed her. Well at least we're getting closer._ thought Kenshien as he walked through the forest to where he left his sister at. They had been in the past of the pass two days now and Kenshien was determined to find Kikyo as soon as possible. It wasn't as easy as it looked but at least he was on the right trail.

"Brother! Brother! Look at this big fish I caught!" Kenshien smiled at his sister's antics as she raced towards him with a fish half her size laying dead in her arms. He chuckled was patted her head at a good job she did.

"Wow! It's huge! We should eat it quickly before it gets bad. We still have lots of time before the sun goes down." he told her. Karai in a fit of excitement ran back to their camp to cook their lunch.

0000000000000

It was a beautiful day and another day of shard hunting. Kagome had to sigh at that. She had asked Inuyasha if they could take the day off to spend this beautiful day with relaxation but of course being him he said no. So they spent the whole day walking around doing nothing. There wasn't a single demon or shard in sight so everyone had pent up energy.

"Kagome I'm hungry." complained Shippo from Kagome's shoulder. He was holding his stomach that was growling for food.

"We are not stopping. We just had lunch." Inuyasha snapped back at him. Kagome glared at Inuyasha for yelling at Shippo like that.

"Perhaps Shippo is right." Miroku stood up for the little fox demon. "We have been walking all day and lunch was a good few hours ago Inuyasha."

"Come on Inuyasha, please." Kagome coxed him into again by giving him the puppy dog eyes. Inuyasha tried to look away noting wanting to stop but Kagome always got what she wanted from Inuyasha and this was no different.

"Ok fine but first thing in the morning we are leaving." Inuyasha finally agreed. The others didn't care about the last part. They always got up at the crack of dawn away. Why was this any different?

"Do you notice that every time when Kagome give him that look he always melts into a little puppy?" Sango mentioned it to Miroku in a whisper.

"Yes I do. It's quite funny to watch I might add." Miroku added to the conversation. Inuyasha turned back at them with an enraged face freezing Sango and Miroku in their tracks.

"I can hear you, you know!" he screamed at them. Miroku just waved his hands in a surrender position laughing nervously.

"We mean nothing by it I swear." Miroku tired to calm Inuyasha down and safe their heads. Mostly his though because he knew that Inuyasha would never hit Sango meaning he would get double the pain.

"Calm down Inuyasha. You can't hurt Miroku yet. He is the only one that can get us rooms remember." Kagome reasoned with the half-demon. Inuyasha calmed down but the snarl on his face didn't disappear. Miroku scratched behind his head at Kagome's statement.

"Let's see if we can find a village now." Miroku said and they continue to walk until they hit a village just down the hill they were on.

000000000000

"This place is huge!" exclaimed Shippo with a spark in his eye as he tried to looked at everything and anything. Kagom laughed at Shippo's excitement of the village they entered.

"Yes it is quite large for a village." Sango commented as she too looked around. They were sitting in the heart of the village waiting for Miroku to come back with news if he got the rooms or not. Inuyasha was sitting next to Kagome with is eyes closed not paying attention and not caring about if they got the rooms or not. It was then that Miroku came up looking dejected.

"I don't like the look of that." Kagome commented on Miroku's image. He sighed as he sat next to them.

"I couldn't get us rooms!" he blurted it out dramatically. He put his head down in defeat. His charms and good looks fail him for the first time! It was a sad day indeed for Miroku.

"What happened, Monk? Usually you have us rooms no problem." Inuyasha asked rudely. Miroku sighed again.

"I found the riches guy I could find so I could 'bless' his hut but he glared at me and said that he had already gotten a priestess to bless his home. I tried it again but the same thing happened. Then I tried to us a lodge to rent out but they are all full for night." Miroku explain with a sigh. It was a sad day indeed.

"Well looks like we're roughing it tonight." Inuyasha told them and Kagome gasped at camping out in the forest. It was nice and all but she was hoping for a real bath tonight and warm place to sleep in. Kagome started to sigh too. They got up and started to leave when a frantic voice met their ears.

"Miss watch out!" the voice yelled out as people scattered away as a barrel came their way.

Kagome turned around to see the barrel heading straight for her. She closed her eyes out of habit and blinked when she didn't feel any contact from the moving object. Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha holding the barrel in his hands looking bored like nothing happened.

"Oh thank Kami!" a man came up to the group with a grateful smile of his face. He opened his arms to relieve Inuyasha for the barrel. "Thank you, sir. I have been rather clumsy today."

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha said as he walked away. The man looked a little shocked at the rudeness but got over it quickly.

"Thanks again. If there is anything I could go to repay you for your kindness." the man said to them stopping the group in their tracks.

"Oh but kind sir if it is not too much, if we could have some shelter for the night." Miroku immediately want into action. The man rubbed the back of his head.

"Of course you could stay but I have to warn you I have an infant at home." The man said. The group at this point was despite so they agreed not caring about the baby. "Good, please if you will, follow me." with that the man lead them to his home.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name. I'm Kagome." she stated started a conversation. The man laughed lightly.

"Sorry for my rudeness but my name is Shon. It is nice to meet you Kagome." He greeted her. After that he was introduced by everyone else.

"Nina I'm home." Shon called out to his wife. Not long after his call a beautiful woman came out holding an infant in her arms.

"Oh Shon you are home early and you brought guests." She stated as she was introduce by everyone. It took all of Miroku's will power to not grope her or flirt with her. He knew that if he did they would no doughtily get kicked out.

"My I see your baby?" asked Kagome. She always had a weak spot for children. Nina was hesitant being she was a first time mother but Kagome reassured her that Nina could still hold the child she just wanted to see the little baby. Nina nodded while smiling.

"So it's a boy huh?" asked Kagome and Nina nodded.

"Yep, born just two days ago. If it wasn't for the priestess that visited our village I don't think I would have such an easy time when giving birth to him." Nina told Kagome with a smile then she stared at Kagome strangely.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" Kagome asked as she used her sleeve to wipe her face thinking something was on it.

"No, no. It's just you look so much like the priestess that came to our village. Are you some how related?" Nina asked Kagome and watched as her guest's expressions turned to shock then disappear. In fact the whole room that was once happy and light hearted was now tense and silent.

"Did I say something wrong?" Nina asked Kagome but no one answered her.

_It's Kikyo! It has to be!_ Kagome thought with a sigh making Nina confused at the sudden change of emotions. Everyone's face became serious even Miroku's.

"Please Shon tell us. Was this priestess name Kikyo by any chance?" Miroku questioned. Shon's face was confused and shocked by the question and didn't answer it fast enough for Inuyasha's taste. With a fluid movement Inuyasha was gripping Shon by his kimono and holding him up in the air.

"Answer the question." Inuyasha demanded. Shon shook with fear and could not found his voice.

"Inuyasha! Put him down!" Kagome called out his name in a warning. Hearing it Inuyasha put the frighten man down.

"We are sorry about that." Sango apologized for Inuyasha's actions. "But please answer the question." The man wiped off his kimono like he got dust on them and rearrange them better.

"Why yes the priestess was named Lady Kikyo. Why do you ask?" he asked them wondering why all of these people wanted to know about Lady Kikyo.

"We wish to know where she is." stated Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him with heart broken eyes at hearing this.

"Like I said to that other young man, you missed her by a couple of days. The last I heard she was heading north towards the mountains." Shon told them. The group was shocked at hearing another man was looking for Kikyo.

"Who? Who is this other man you speak of?" asked Miroku. Shon looked over to the monk.

"He said his name was Kenshien. He was looking for her to thank her for what she did for his family. So I told him. Actually he kinda looked like you." Shon commented and the group was beyond gone now.

"Yes, yes. I see you in him." Shon commented and he circled Inuyasha. "Though the young man had raven hair and indigo eyes and I didn't see any dog ears on him but he was wearing a straw hat so I couldn't tell."

"When did you meet such a man?" questioned Sango. Shon put a hand on his chin thinking.

"I would have to say around mid day about lunch time I believe." he told them. After that Inuyasha got up to leave.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled to her feline friend. Kirara transformed as her body was in gulped into fire. With a roar Kirara took off with Sango and Kagome on her back chasing after Inuyasha.

"Sorry we have to leave so soon. Thanks!" Miroku said leaving a couple behind blinking as the small group left. _What is Inuyasha thinking?! Leaving for Kikyo again!_ Miroku thought angrily but he held all comments to himself.

0000000000000

"Brother can we stop now. I'm tired." Karai complained to her brother. After lunch they started to walk again and it was started to get dark out.

"Here climb on." Kenshien bent down on his knees so Karai can get on his back. "I want to get a little farther and then we'll stop and make camp." he told his sister as she got on his back.

Kenshien walk a little ways before stopping for the night. He stopped at a clearing and put a sleeping Karai down for the night. They didn't really have anything to cover up so that left Kenshien to collect fire wood for a fire.

Once the fire was started and Kenshien was confident that the fire would last for the night he settled down too against a tree. He closed his eyes but did not go to sleep merely resting. He did not dare go to sleep. Sleep was his enemy. Every night he would dream about that day he lost most of his family. No he did not want to dream so he settled for resting and keeping an eye out for enemies near them.

A dog ear twitched at a swishing sound in the night sky. Groggily Kenshien opened his eyes to see what that sound was; if it was an enemy or friend. Looking up he could tell by the moons' position that it was the middle of the night. Looking closer he could see snake like creatures gliding in the sky. Narrowing his eyes for a better look Kenshien knew what those creatures were.

_Soul collectors! That must mean Kikyo is near by!_ he thought franticly. Without hesitation Kenshien jumped into action. He will not lose their trail but he had to wake Karai first.

"Karai!" he called out to her as she jumped to her side. He shook her slightly and she protested with a groan from her lips.

"5 more minutes…" Karai's voice was slurred from the sleep she was still in. Kenshien was getting pissed now.

"No, Karai! Now! I found soul collectors! I have to go after them!" he told her and Kenshien watched his sister jump high in the air at hearing soul collectors. That meant Kikyo and Karai was not going to be the one to hold them up.

"Where?!" she said ready to move out. Kenshien pointed to the sky and Karai saw them.

"Karai you can come with me but unless I say so you will stay in hiding." Kenshien demanded. Karai was shocked at hearing this then she became enraged.

"What?! I have just as much right as you to kill. They were my parents too you know!" she screamed at him. Kenshien's eyes softened.

"I know but you are still so young yet. I don't want Kikyo's murder in your mind much last you the one who killed her." he explained to her. "Now follow me but stay out of sight." Karai nodded. They took off.

_Finally after all of this time, I can get my revenge on her for killing my mate and family. I have waited for this day for so long now._ thought Kenshien as he ran through the trees, he sister behind him in the shadows.

00000000000

"I have finally found you." a voice stated in the trees. Kikyo narrowed her eyes as the voice.

"I have heard that a young man was seeking me out to thank me for what I did to his family but what the villagers didn't get was instead of saying for you said did. Tell me half-demon what is your real reason for seeking me out?" Kikyo asked in her cold collected voice. She heard nothing from the person that was here with her as her soul collectors swam around her giving her souls of dead women.

"I have my reasons but if you must know I'm here to kill you." the young man said. Kikyo smirked smugly.

"You do realize that I'm a priestess. No demon or half-demon can kill me." she told him smugly.

"That's what you think." the voice said as the owner of the voice jumped out of the tree lines. Kikyo's eyes widened.

"Inuyasha?" she asked calling out her lover's name in disbelief. The man in the shadows chuckled as she called his father's name.

"No but your close." he said as he walked out of the shadows and into the light. "No, I'm not Inuyasha, you can call me Kenshien." Kikyo narrowed her eyes as Kenshien smirked.

"Half-demon I do not know you so if you leave now I will spare your life." she warned as she grabbed her bow and arrows. Kenshien laughed.

"That's funny. I don't plan to leave nor was I planning to spare your life even if you beg." Kenshien stated to her. Karai who was still in the trees looked on shocked never seeing her brother this cold and cure before.

"This is your last warning. Leave now or I will not be accountable for my actions." Kikyo readied her arrow aiming it at Kenshien. He smirked.

"Like that is going to stop me." he told her as he charged head on towards her. Kikyo released the arrow watching it head straight for Kenshien. The arrow was about to hit him when he dodge it making Kikyo gasp.

"How can that be?!" Kikyo screamed out.

_It was a dead on hit. How could that half-demon dodge it._ Kikyo thought as she watched him get closer to her, his claws ready to strike her down. For the first time in 50 years Kikyo felt fear coursing through her body made of clay. Closing her eyes Kikyo waited for the attack on her when she heard a voice she thought she would never hear again.

"Get away from her, you bastrad!" he screamed as he punched Kenshien in the face sending him spiraling to the ground and away from his target.

"Kikyo are you alright?" he asked and Kikyo looked up at his face.

""Inuyasha?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah it's me. Are you alright, Kikyo?" he repeated and she nodded.

"Yes I'm fine." she said emotionless.

"Inuyasha!" a voice called his name. Inuyasha turned back to see his comrades landing behind them.

"Inuyasha is Lady Kikyo okay?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah she's fine. More than I can say from this guy." Inuyasha growled out ready to kill the guy in front of him. A hand stopped him from moving towards the young man. Inuyasha looked at the person that was holding him back; it was Kikyo.

"Do not have ill will towards the young boy. He is obvious confused and disoriented. Have pity on him." Kikyo told Inuyasha who growled not wanting to do that. Everyone stopped their movement when they heard a chuckle from the fallen man.

"Pity? I don't need pity from the likes of you. Though I should have known that you all would not be far behind me. I was careless." Kenshien stated chuckling once more.

_Who is this guy? He acts like he knows us._ Kagome thought at the young mans' strange behavior.

"Tell us, why are you after Lady Kikyo? What do you have to gain?" asked Miroku trying to figure things out. They watched as the man got up.

"Everything." he stated. "I have everything to gain by killing her." This statement shocked the group.

"Did this guy crack or something?" Shippo asked out loud. No one answered him.

"I have to agree with Shippo, Miroku. I don't see why this man would want Kikyo dead." Sango commented to Miroku. He nodded.

"It would seem that something horrid has happened in this man's life to think Kikyo would do something so bad that he wanted her dead." Miroku spoke out in agreement.

"Who cares about the guys' life?! All I know is that he is going to pay for what he tried to do to Kikyo." Inuyasha stated. Kenshien light out a light laugh before he closed his eyes and fell limp onto the ground.

"Inuyasha you punched him too hard!" exclaimed Kagome as she ran over to the fallen man. Inuyasha started to stuttered before he jumped to action and blocked Kagome from getting to the man.

"Are you nuts, wench?! He just tried to kill Kikyo! And you want to get near him!" Inuyasha screamed all out on her.

"But…" she tried but he cut her off.

"No buts. I'm going to finish him off." he told her as he drew Tetsusaiga. He walked over to the man and was about to kill him but he was stopped by a little girl who was blocking the man body.

"Hey move it girl!" he yelled at her and she gave him a looked that Inuyasha could have sworn it made her look like Kagome was she is mad.

"No way jerk! I'm not going to let you kill my big brother!" she yelled out him and he staggered back.

000000000000

That's the end! I hope it was to your liking and if not that's too bad. It was to my liking and that all that matters.

Review please!


	7. Answers

Here it is! Number 7 in the Past and Future series! I hope you enjoy it!

000000000000

"Your brother, huh?" Kagome said as she dressed Kenshien wounds. Karai was a little a ways away. She nodded.

"What terrible wounds. Where did he get these from?" asked Sango as she inspected Kenshien closer. Karai was hesitating to tell them. What if they figure it out? Karai mentally shook her head. This was no time to do this. These people could help them if she and her brother played their cards right.

"He was fighting a demon the other day. He had more but his demon blood healed them. These are the more deeper wounds that I was worried about." she voiced her concerns.

"I can see what you mean." Kagome agreed. "I'm surprise he's still alive." They heard a 'humph' from a certain hanyou who was in a tree sulking about how he couldn't kill the girls' brother and Kikyo leaving once more.

"Karai?" Miroku called for her in a gentle tone. Karai tilted her head in confusion.

"Yes?" she responded. He came up to her and grabbed both of her hands and held them close towards his chest.

"How old are you?" he asked her making two ladies furious at him but before they could do anything the scene played out in right of them.

"I'm 11, why?" Karai asked still puzzled. She had seen this from the Miroku from her time but never had she thought that he would do this to her. He was her uncle after all.

"You're a little young but if your willing to wait a few years, will you be so kind as to bare my child?" he said his old line to her causing her to blush. Koga's son had tried the same thing on her too. Before she could answer or react of the matter Kagome and Sango jumped him. Karai winced or cringed at every blow her uncle was receiving.

"Honestly Miroku, are we going to have this again? She's 11 for Kami sakes!" Sango screamed at him. Kagome joined in to putting her two cents in.

"Uh…sorry but I already have so one." Karai small voice broke through to the fighting and screaming between the three. The girls looked at her like she was nuts and Miroku had a dreamy face on thinking about how lucky the guy was to have such a beauty. The girls raced back to her wanting the details.

"Is he human or demon?"

"What kind if he is a demon?"

"How old is he?"

"What's he like?" Questions were coming at her left and right as she tried to keep up with them.

"Uh…he's a demon." she answered. The girls nodded.

"He's a wolf." The girls looked at each other thinking the same thing; Koga. Inuyasha growled at the sound of wolf. He hated wolves. Karai smiled knowing what he was thinking. She had heard that her father hated wolves more when he was young than ever.

"His about two years ahead of me." she answered thinking of him. Kagome and Sango nodded approving knowing now that it wasn't Koga for he was years and years a head of her.

"You want to know what he is like. Let's see…he's charming I'm give him that, he's stubborn to no end, he has the bluest eyes I have ever seen, and he never quits no matter how bad the situation is." she said having a dreamy eye at thinking about him. He was her man and she loved him too much to give him to anyone else.

"Is it me or did she just described Koga?" Sango whispered into Kagome's ear. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it weird but we know it isn't she even told us that he is about two years older than her not centuries." Kagome protested.

"Maybe he a relative or something like that?" Sango offered. Kagome agreed.

"Well I'm done with him for the time being." Kagome told everyone as she put the finishing touches to bandaging Kenshien's wounds. It was late it was almost morning and no one but Karai slept a wink of sleep last night.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to get some sleep before we head out again." said Sango as she prepared herself to get a few hours rest.

It would seem that Kagome wasn't the only person it think this. Miroku was resting against a tree. Inuyasha was resting too but Kagome knew that he was alert like always. Karai was drifting off next to her brother tired from the events hours ago. Kagome was still amazed that Karai had spiritual powers and demon blood. Kagome decided to ask about that later as she got out her sleeping bag and went to sleep.

_**Dream**_

_**Kenshien…**__ Kenshien looked around the darkness to look for the one that owned the voice calling out to him. He spun around countless times looking for a person of some kind but every angle there was nothing, just darkness. _

_**Help us Kenshien!**_ _He moved towards the voice and he ended up staring in front of a spotlight. There was no one there but then someone faded into the light._

_**Why didn't stay with us!**__ Narrowing his eyes as he looked at the person. He didn't know who the person was yet but he was soon about to know. The person slowly turned to face him. Kenshien's heart jumped into his throat. The person was facing him; Suki was facing him. Her eyes were lifeless like the day she died. And to much of his horror her throat was slit like the one Kikyo did on the fateful day._

_**Why didn't you protect us!**__ She screamed at him but her mouth didn't move. Both of her hands where around her stomach area. Kenshien looked down at her hands and instead of a large bulge it was flat like she was never pregnant in the first place. _

_**You said you would! **__She was crying now but they weren't tears it was blood. She was crying tears of blood. Kenshien tried he really did to say something to her but each time his words would stop right at his throat._

_**You failed us! **__Kenshien shook his head no telling her it wasn't his fault, that he tried, but he knew deep down that it was. If he was just a little bit stronger he could have saved her. _

_**I hate you!!**__ At her words Kenshien's heart broke and so did his sprit._

_**Dream**_

Kenshien jumped up from his sleep panting but hissed at the sudden pain that shot through his body. Looking down at his being he saw bandages around his shoulder and mid section.

_Karai or some one rewrapped my wounds._ he thought thinking about his fight with Naraku. His wounds were not that bad, it was the miasma that prevented the wounds from healing was his major problem. Though he was fine now, his body was slowly purifying it so his demon blood could heal his body.

He looked around his surroundings and saw that he was still a live and was with his father's old group that they had formed all of those years ago. His eyes softened when he saw Karai; everyone was still sleeping.

_Good…_ he thought to himself as he got up and left the camp. He needed to think. He knew that he passed out from his wounds reopening, he should be dead. His past father was determined to kill him off and with Kikyo knowing what he was capable of he knew that she would not have let him live.

Kenshien sighed in relief once he entered the forest. Making sure he was far away from the camp Kenshien let it out. With a roar he took his pick a slammed his fist onto an unsuspecting tree. He repeated his actions several times before his anger and sorrow slipped away into the back of his mind once more.

He fell to his knees panting, a hand covering over one of his eyes to catch his breath. Kenshien leaned down until his forehead touched the ground. He failed. He was so close to killing Kikyo but he messed up. He became careless from the thought of getting closer to Kikyo. He forgot about his past father and his little group.

"What a pitiful sight to see." Kenshien heard his past father say. He narrowed his eyes at his father's statement. "You're pathetic…" Inuyasha stated. In a single motion Kenshien was up onto his feet and staring straight at his father. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I know…" he admitted. Then a weak chuckle came from his lips. "I am pathetic. I failed to protect my family. I was careless." Inuyasha gave Kenshien a sad look knowing what the kid was going through but it vanished as fast as it appeared.

"Why are you out here?" asked Kenshien. Inuyasha 'Feh-ed' and turned his back to Kenshien.

"You tried to kill Kikyo. That means I have to keep an eye on you and the pup wanted to know where you are." he mumbled the last part. Kenshien was partly shocked by this but it quickly faded. He smirked at his past father.

"How concerned of you to find me for my little sister. I'm touched." Kenshien teased. Inuyasha growled deeply in his throat at that comment.

"Yeah whatever. Come on, let's go." With that Inuyasha started to walk away and Kenshien behind him. When they entered the camp they were surprised. Everyone was minding there own business but in the middle of the group was a fire and over that fire was eight fish. The biggest anyone has ever seen.

_Karai..._ was Kenshien's first thought. Even when she was younger she had knack for fishing. Each time they had fish for anything Karai would bring back the biggest fish she could find in a matter of hours.

"Where in the hell did you guys find these fish?!" Inuyasha's roar startled the remaining group at Inuyasha's sudden exclaim.

"I did!" Karai announced and Inuyasha was rendered speechless. How could a mere pup catch something like this? Each fish was about the length of his forearm.

"Brother, your back!" she said excitedly as she ran and hugged Kenshien around the waist. He chuckled and patted Karai's head congratulation her on her catch. "I caught them just like how Papa taught me." she said proudly. Kenshien gave a weak smile at hearing this.

"Yeah? Well that's good. I'm sure his proud of you knowing that you caught on in a few months compared to his few years." he laughed thinking back to the good old days while Karai giggled remembering her father's face when she caught on so quickly. Kenshien stopped laughing when he remembered something.

"Karai where are my swords?" he asked her making her stop her giggling as while. She looked confused at him for a second before her face light up when she knew the answer to his question.

"I know. When Kagome was bandaging you up I took them away from everyone else. I know how you don't like other people touching your swords." Karai said as she walked off into the woods and came back with all three of them. She was having a difficult time holding all three of them at once and one slipped lose; it was Tenswaga. Karai looked at her bother.

"Sorry, big brother." she apologized. He sighed, even though he winced once his sword hit the ground he knew it wasn't her fault and the Tenswaga could handle more than mere drop. He was going to go get it when he saw another reach for it.

"I'll get it." Kagome said as she bent down to retrieve the sword. Kenshien froze as he saw his past mother reach for his sword. That's not good.

"No wait! Don't touch it!" his warnings came a bit too late as Kagome touched the sword only to get burned. She yelped at the sudden pain coming through her hand and up her arm. The pain didn't stop as it throbbed with pain. Kenshien ran to her.

"Kagome!" her friends shouted not expecting for the sword to hurt her like that. They went to her to see if she was alright. Inuyasha tried to get Kagome to let him see it but Kagome wouldn't remove her hand from her chest. It still hurt. Kagome didn't want to move it. Chances are it would hurt worst than before.

"Sorry I tried to warn you. Ten-My sword won't let any body touch it be it demon, human, or half demon unless the sword thinks your trust worthy enough to touch it." he explained as he went to his past mother. He knelt down to her level on the ground.

"Here, let me see it." he said gently holding out his hand for Kagome to put her own. Kagome shook her head. The pain was still coursing through her hand. It would be a bad idea to move it. Kenshien sighed. He didn't want to do this but it was for his future mother's own good. In a swift motion Kenshien grabbed Kagome's hand from her person and in front of him to inspect it. Kagome cried out from the pain making Inuyasha a whole lot madder.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you hurt Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled and made a grab for him but Miroku held him back. "Damn you Miroku! Let me go! I'm going to kill this bastard!" he continues to scream.

"Shhh…Inuyasha look." Miroku quieted Inuyasha. Inuyasha caved quieting down and observed the scene on front of him.

Kenshien was looking at Kagome's hand closely like he was memorizing every line in Kagome's hand. Of course being Inuyasha he got jealous of this. Inuyasha without realizing it growled dangerously low in his throat at Kenshien. Kenshien either didn't hear it which is doubtful or ignored it.

"It's not too bad. Just a minor burn is all." Kenshien commented as he folded his own hand with hers. Kagome winced at the contact but other than that she didn't move at all. Inuyasha was ready to kill Kenshien once more for causing Kagome pain.

That didn't last to long when the group was bewildered once again by the strange half-demon as blue light came forth in Kenshien's hand. They looked on until they hear a sigh of relief from Kagome. Instead of tense muscles and stiff back, Kagome was rather relaxed and calm. They looked back to their hands. Kenshien moved his hand away from his mother's when he felt the burn had healed all of the way. They saw Kagome's hand and gasped. The burn was gone and no trace that it was put there in the first place.

"How did you do that?" asked Shippo, his eyes still trained on Kagome's healed hand. Kenshien was slightly out of breath so he couldn't answer the little kit's question. A giggle drew everyone's attention to Karai.

"That's a silly question, Shippo." Karai giggled again. "Though Kenshien can heal wounds and such, I can do better." She teased her brother. Kenshien didn't say anything and got up. He walked over to the fallen sword and picked it up. He started to walk away. He needed some time alone.

"Thank you." he heard his mother say. He stopped and turned his head back. He couldn't look her in the eye.

"It was nothing." he said and continued walking. The others behind him stare at his back in confusion. A sigh interrupted them.

"There he goes again." Karai said quietly to herself not noticing the people behind her.

"Where is he going?" asked Kagome making Karai jump. She forgot the people she was with.

"Oh, uhh…" Karai didn't know what to say. How was she going to tell her mother that he was like this because of her? "Ummm…it's not for me to tell. It's just he loses control over his emotions when ever he uses his spiritual powers." she tried to explain to the best of her ability.

"What a weakling." Inuyasha commented. Both Karai and Kagome spun around to scowl at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! How can you be so mean?!" Kagome yelled at him. Inuyasha looked unnerved by Kagome's rage but he didn't back down.

"You are such a jerk!" Karai screamed. Everyone looked at her not expecting her to say such a thing. "My big bother is no weakling! He has battle demons of all kinds and survived! He even fought with Naraku and lived! My…uh-oh …" Karai stopped talking realizing her mistake. Now she got everyone's attention. She slapped her hands over her mouth. Suddenly she was picked up by her kimono.

"What did you say?!" Inuyasha shouted in her face. Karai cringed from the yell and forcefulness.

"Inuyasha, knock it off." Kagome commanded while putting a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Please tell us, Karai. What do you mean by that?" Miroku stepped up. Karai put her head down.

"I don't want to talk about? I don't what to talk about Naraku." she whispered sadly. The others knew that Naraku did something to Karai, they had an idea what, but wasn't sure.

"Then could you tell us where Kenshien has gone off to?" asked Miroku. Karai lifted her head up.

"You should be able to find him at waterfall. He likes to mediate a lot. It helps him get his emotions back under control." Miroku nodded at Karai's answer.

"Shall we go Inuyasha?" Miroku spoke to his friend. Inuyasha 'humped' and dropped Karai to the ground. She landed on her butt. It didn't hurt but it wasn't a soft landing either.

"Who says you're going?" asked Inuyasha annoyed.

"Because I'm just as interested as you are and to make sure you don't kill him." Miroku answered.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said and stared to walk off with Miroku silently trailing him from behind.

00000000000000

_Calm, easy breaths. _Kenshien said in his mind. He had to get control. That is why he was here soaking under a waterfall. His eyes closed in concentration, hands set together like his uncle had taught him, and letting the water around him seep into his skin.

He was grateful that Miroku had taught him this while he was still alive. Ever since his mothers' death his spiritual powers have been his enemy. Each time they were used they would set off the emotions that lay dominate in the back of him mind.

Even with the water around his doggy ears he still heard the bushes move. Kenshien opened his eyes to see his future father and uncle. They were watching him and waiting. Deciding that he had his emotions fairly under control he came out of his sitting position to greet them.

"What do you want?" Kenshien asked them. They seemed hesitant to answer him and he narrowed his eyes at them.

Inuyasha and Miroku didn't know what to say at first. Kenshien had moved so far away from the camp in a short amount of time. Inuyasha had calmed down somewhat after Miroku reasoning with him. They had been searching for him high and low until they came to the waterfall just like Karai said he would be.

"We want to know how you know Naraku." Inuyasha blurted out. Kenshien eye twitched at the demon's name.

"How do you know such a thing?" Kenshien asked.

"Your sister said you fought him." Miroku answered him. Another eye twitch.

"I rather not talk about it." Kenshien told them and started to walk back to camp. Inuyasha got mad at this. This guy could have answers and he doesn't want to talk about it!?

"What not?! You could give us answers that we need!" Inuyasha roared. Kenshien turned swiftly back at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stepped back at the looked in Kenshien's eyes. They had many emotions swirling in their depths; anger, sadness, regret, and much more.

_What the hell did Naraku do to him? _Inuyasha asked himself but he could not come up with an answer.

"I said I would rather not talk about! Leave it at that!" Kenshien raised his voice at them and stomped away before he loses control over his emotions once more. Inuyasha moved to go after him but Miroku stopped him.

"Let him be Inuyasha. It is obvious that Naraku did something horrid to him to have him react like this." Miroku said. Inuyasha looked back at him and then the spot where he last saw Kenshien before he disappeared.

00000000000

There it is and there it went. Some interesting developments are happening. To find out more go to the 'go' button and submit a review. That's right go to the 'go' button and submit a review and you should have a new chapter to 2-6 weeks. Please review now.

lol


	8. Truth

"Maybe someone should go look for him." Kagome suddenly said. After Inuyasha and Miroku came back empty handed Kagome grew worried and it only increased since it was late now.

"Kagome, he wanted to be alone." Miroku told her. The looked in Kenshien's eyes earlier was a clear sign. Those eyes, Miroku would never forget them.

"But…it's late and you know that it's dangerous out there." Kagome protested. She was worried. Kenshien had not come back after hours and hours of being alone.

"Kagome is right." Sango agreed with her but Karai didn't. She knew that her brother could handle himself. He was no weakling.

"You don't know anything about my brother. He can take care of himself." Karai told them.

"I agree with the pup." Inuyasha agreed not caring. In fact he could careless. Kenshien tried to kill Kikyo. Inuyasha didn't care if the guy came back at all. Kagome grew angry with this statement.

"Well I'm going to go look for him." she announced. With that Kagome got up and started to leave the camp. Inuyasha tried to stop her but he got sat instead. Kagome walked off with a "humph".

_What a jerk! How could I ever love a guy like that?! What if Kenshien got hurt or killed? Inuyasha would probably like it, after all Kenshien did try to kill Kikyo._ Kagome was lost in her thoughts. While Inuyasha back at camp was sulking in a tree after Kagome sitting him.

_That stupid wench! Can't she see that I'm only trying to protect her? Kenshien tried to kill Kikyo, what's going to stop him from killing you Kagome, if you won't let me protect you? _Inuyasha thought. He sat in his tree for a moment before going after Kagome.

He raced through the bush and trees searching for Kagome when he found her just before she spotted Kenshien. Not wanting to get sat again but not wanting to leave Kagome alone, Inuyasha found a tree to sit in as he watched the scene in front of him.

00000000000000000

Kagome was walking until she finally spotted Kenshien closer to the camp then she first thought. He was leaning against a tree, arms crossed. She watched him for a minute. _He really does look like Inuyasha. Could they possibly be related? I don't see how though._ Kagome was lost in her thoughts that she didn't see Kenshien turn around and was staring right at her.

"Kagome, you can come out now." Kenshien called out to her snapping Kagome from her thoughts. She looked surprised at hearing him call for her but that quietly passed knowing it was a demon thing. She came out and Kenshien was looking straight at her.

"I'm sorry. Did I disturb you? I'll come back later then." Kagome rambled and then turned around to leave. Kenshien chuckled.

"No, no. It's okay, I don't mind." he responded. Kagome spun around to face Kenshien. "So what are you doing here?" asked Kenshien. Kagome came up to him unknowingly making Inuyasha tense in the tree he was in. She was right next to him.

"I was worried about you. You were gone for such a long time. I thought you were hurt or in trouble." Kagome explained making a soft and tender look from Kenshien. Inuyasha saw this from the trees and he was jealous not that he would admit it to anyone.

"Don't worry about me. I'm not a pup, I can take care of myself." he answered her. Kagome's eyes widened. She could have sworn that was Inuyasha talking for a second.

"I can't help it. You demons don't know the word help and you guys wined up getting hurt." Kagome said all riled up. She was worried for the guy and all she gets was it thrown in her face.

_Just…like…Inuyasha…_Kagome was thinking. It was strange. Kenshien acted just like him and yet he was completely different. He didn't have Inuyasha's temper and Kenshien would show his feelings more open than Inuyasha. All in all this was guy was perfect for her but what about Inuyasha? Kagome knew that she loved him but is it enough?

"Kagome?" Kenshien's voice brought her back to reality. "I know what your thinking, stop it." he commanded her. Kagome looked at Kenshien surprised. Kenshien bent down to Kagome's ear and whispered low enough so that the one in question could not hear it.

"I'm not the one you're looking for, trust me. The one you love is Inuyasha. Give him some time, you'll see." he whispered. Kagome gasped at that.

_How did-_ Kagome's thoughts broke off. Inuyasha had seen enough. With a giant leap Inuyasha landed behind Kenshien.

"If you know what's go for you, you will get away from Kagome." Inuyasha deadly said. Kenshien knew when to step back so he moved away from Kagome. Inuyasha moved from behind Kenshien and went over to Kagome. She was in a daze at the information given to her and did not notice Inuyasha sniffing her up and down to make sure no harm had become of her.

"Don't worry nothing is-" Kenshien words were cut off by a scream and not just any scream; Karai's scream.

"Kenshien!" Karai voice rang through the forest of trees. Kenshien growled angry with him self and jumped off with a grunt. Inuyasha hearing the scream also ran heading for their camp.

00000000000000

"What's going on?!" Kenshien yelled out when he entered the camp. He froze in his tracks at what he was seeing.

Sango and Miroku were in an attack position along with a frighten Shippo and a transformed Kirara. They were facing down someone he had not hoped to see in this time; Naraku. He was not the one that stopped Kenshien in his tracks it was a wounded Karai laying in a puddle of her own blood. Kenshien could feel his demon blood boiling.

"Ahhh, Kenshien. It's so good to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you from myself." Naraku's voice stung his dog ears. Kenshien's eyes grew wide as he stared at the bamboo outfit.

_He knows where I am. He knows. He's here. _Kenshien's thoughts raced. He wasn't talking about the Naraku in front of them either but the one he has fought, the one that killed his family. He was so shock that he didn't even notice Kagome and Inuyasha coming up from behind him. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha growled.

"Naraku." Inuyasha growled out but he was ignored which came as a surprised to the group. Naraku never ignored Inuyasha. Instead they listened in on the conversation between Kenshien and Naraku.

"Oh so you know what I'm talking about. That's good. I have a present for you from myself." Naraku said as he pulled out an arm. His hand was closed holding something and throw it at Kenshien's feet.

Kenshien gasped as the item Naraku was holding showed it self. With shakily hands Kenshien picked it up. He enclosed it in his hand and brought it close to him before reopening his hands.

A sob struggled to break lose from his being. It was Suki's necklace, the one that Kenshien had given her when he proposed to her. He didn't know that Naraku had it all along. The worst part was that Naraku, the future Naraku could be here and that would be they were all going to die. Naraku laughed at Kenshien pitiful appearance.

"Ahhh, how nice. I love the sight of a hopeless man. The one you know it not here, a pity a might add, but he has informed me of your mission. He also has given me some power to make sure you don't get Kikyo." Naraku said making Kenshien lose all of his hope. Kenshien's shoulders slummed.

Naraku laughed and attacked Kenshien. The others were powerless to stop him. Kenshien was knocked to the ground and there he stayed. There was no hope now. Kenshien was ready to accept it. He had no hope now and he could finally see Suki once again. He closed his eyes waiting for the darkness to consume him.

"Kenshien…" a weak call brought Kenshien from the darkness and into the light. His eyes snapped open.

"Kenshien…" He looked over to where he heard the voice. Kenshien gasped at seeing his sister. She was still a live! That was all it took for Kenshien to get up. He looked around the area and saw the others trying to attack Naraku but nothing was working, not even the red Tetsusaiga was working. That didn't surprise Kenshien one bit. He crawled over to his sister she was barely a live. He was losing her.

"I love you big brother." she told him when he got closer to her. Kenshien shook his head.

"Don't say things like that, Karai." he told his sister but he knew why she was doing that. She was dying and he couldn't do a thing about it. He got to her and gently brushed her cheek lovingly. He didn't want to see her like this. She was covered in blood even had blood coming out of her mouth. This was death all over again. Kenshien closed his eyes not wanting to see the death that would be in her eyes just like the others who had died.

"Big brother, I tried to kill Naraku but he got me. I'm sorry." she asked for forgiveness. Even in death she didn't want to disappoint her brother.

"No, no, there is no need for that. You did great and you are going to live. Everything is going to be okay." Kenshien said not knowing if he was trying to convince her or himself. She shook her head.

"I love you." she said in a daze as death took her. Kenshien's eyes sprung open hearing the fading of Karai's voice. One look told Kenshien he was losing her and he had no time for denial.

"I love you too." Kenshien stated softly giving her once last smile. She gave him a little one of her own and her golden eyes glazed over as death took the remainder of his family. Kenshien bowed his head not believing that she was gone. A sob racked his body in grief of her death.

Kenshien could hear the battle still raging over his sobs. Rage took over at his sister's killer so close. He was going to die that much Kenshien could promise. Pulling the back over his hand over his eyes he whipped the salty tears from his face and got up.

It wasn't looking so good as everyone tried their hardest to fight off Naraku but every attack hit Naraku's new barrier not allowing anything to get through. Not even the red Tetsusaiga could break Naraku's new barrier. Everyone was growing tired from each strike and Naraku didn't seem to be even fighting, more like warming up. They were push back and they were ready for the next round when Kenshien stood up in front of them.

Inuyasha noticed that Kenshien was deadly quiet and filled with rage. He looked over to his sister and saw the reason why; Karai was dead. As he looked at Kenshien's back he found himself feeling sorry for him and a new respect of him.

"Ah, so it's Kenshien. Ready to get defeated again?" Naraku taunted him but Kenshien didn't seem to be listening to Naraku. His head was down, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Silent are we? I guess with no family left you are a lost of words now." Naraku continued. Kenshien 'humph-ed' and lifted his head up. Naraku had to take a double take at the look in Kenshien's eyes. They were cold red and evil like that of a real demon. The others gasp; Kenshien had turned full demon.

"Bastard." Kenshien stated; his voice deep and scratchy. "Puppet, send this to Naraku, I'm going to find you and when I do you are going to die." With that Kenshien made a grab for one of his swords. Naraku's eyes narrowed at the choice of swords.

"Oh, so you think that you can defeat me with that sword huh?" Naraku eyed the sword knowing full well that it could do no harm to him. Kenshien chuckled darkly putting a chill down everyone's spine.

"You say that you have some of the power of him but I recognize that barrier. It is weak. I will break it in one swing." Kenshien said confidently. Naraku looked angered by Kenshien's words and charge at him.

"Watch out!" Kagome called out fearing for Kenshien's safety. Kenshien smirked though Kagome couldn't see it but Naraku could. Naraku came closer and closer towards Kenshien who had still yet to pull out his sword.

_I see it. _Kenshien thought as he saw Naraku's pink barrier. _He may be able to deflect the red Tetsusaiga but not this attack._ Kenshien got ready, his grip tightening on his sword. _Just a little closer, there!_ Naraku was just a few feet away from Kenshien when he released his sword and let out his full attack.

"Kongousouha!" Kenshien yelled out. There was a yellow and while light and blue shards came out of it, hitting the puppet full force. When the light cleared the shock on the peoples' faces were indescribable.

_That's Tetsusaiga! _Kagome screamed in her head. Inuyasha was thinking along the same line.

_How could that be? That's Tetsusaiga but I have Tetsusaiga. Who is this guy?_ Inuyasha thought wanting answers.

_Tetsusaiga_ _is more powerful than I could have imagined. How did he come upon Tetsusaiga when Inuyasha still has possession of it._ Miroku was thinking deeply. This only put more curiosity on who Kenshien really was.

Kenshien was oblivious to the stares he was getting from the little group. He didn't care. He was alone now. His family was gone. He was going to kill Naraku. He didn't care anymore if it would chance history. It was too late anyway.

He deforming Tetsusaiga and allowed his demon to settle down changing his features back to that of a half-demon. Unlike Inuyasha Kenshien had a good amount of control over his demon and could use it at will and not have his soul devoured in each transformation.

Kenshien let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. He didn't know fully if that attack was going to work but was thankful it did. After sheathing the Tetsusaiga Kenshien walked over where Karai was. Her eyes were still open for the world to see, those lifeless eyes. Kenshien hated them. He went over to her and with his hand he closed his sisters' eyes closed.

Kenshien went to pick Karai up to give her a proper burial when a pulsing sound came from his waist. Looking down he saw that Tenseiga was glowing and pulsing. Kenshien didn't know what was happening but he had a feeling what.

Gripping it he unsheathed it and looked down at Karai. His eyes grew as he saw the reapers around his sister ready to take her soul away. With a quick lash the reapers cried out and then disappeared. He put Tenseiga away and watched with relief as he started to hear Karai's heart beat once more.

000000000000000

"Milord what's wrong?" asked the ugly green imp as he saw his Lord stop suddenly. The young Lord narrowed his eyes in thought and wonder. He felt the power of Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga just a moment ago. Something was wrong. Something strange had been in the air for awhile now and with this sudden surge of power that was of the two fangs got the attention of the great Lord Sesshomaru.

He was going to find whoever or what ever that has this strange scent in the air belonged to and for whatever to explain to him why he felt Tenseiga's and Tetsusaiga's when he had Tenseiga at his hip and Tetsusaiga was with his half-bother.


	9. Questions

Karai heard noise enter her ears as she opened her eyes only to look up into the sky. She could hear fighting but didn't know where. Getting up with a groan Karai sat up groggily. The fighting stopped at hearing her groan. Looking up she saw her future father holding up her brother, his fist raised to strike him. Kenshien didn't look like he was preparing to block it and he looked beat up. They were both looking at her. Karai's eyes widen in confusion as to what was going on.

"Brother, what's going on?" she asked in a small voice. "What happened?" Kenshien wouldn't look her in the eyes. Inuyasha let Kenshien go. He didn't want to beat Kenshien up in front of the pup; he'll do it later. At being released Kenshien fixed up his kimono so he wouldn't scare his sister more than they had already.

"How much do you remember?" asked Kenshien still not looking into Karai's eyes. She looked hurt that her brother wouldn't look at her.

"I remember Naraku showing up and lots of pain, you, I was talking to you about something. I don't remember. Sorry." Karai apologized looking down. She couldn't remember and she thought that her brother was mad at her for something she did.

"Don't apologize, Karai." Kenshien told her as he walked up to her and bent down to her eye level. This was the first time he was looking straight into her eyes.

"You died Karai." he stated and Karai gasped. If she died than what was she still doing here?! Did her brother and the others die too?!

"If I died then why are all here? Did you guys die too?" Karai asked not understanding. Inuyasha 'humph-ed' and Karai looked over to Inuyasha.

"Like Naraku could kill me." Inuyasha stated putting his arms a crossed his chest. Karai was beyond confused now. If she died what was he doing here?

"Karai." Kenshien called out to her and put her eyes back to him. "They are not dead. You died but I brought you back using Tenseiga. Karai, could you ever forgive me, for not protecting you?" Kenshien asked sadly. He didn't know what he was going to do if she didn't. It was bad enough that he had to watch her die just like he watched the others. He didn't want to go through that again let alone with Karai.

Kenshien's words put tears in Karai's eyes. How he could think that she wouldn't forgive him. He was her brother. He had protected her since she was small. Of course she was going to forgive him.

"Course, silly." she answered and Kenshien felt a wave of relief. Karai forgave him. That's all he would need for now. They hugged tightly as the others watched from the background. After a moment Karai pulled back.

"Brother if you used Tenseiga does that mean they know everything now?" before Kenshien could answer Inuyasha stepped in.

"No! He hasn't said a damn word. He better start talking if he doesn't want an early death." Inuyasha stated clearly angry at not having the answers to his questions. Kenshien sighed at this and turned to face Inuyasha.

"I told you I would tell you when my sister wakes up." Kenshien said annoyed. His father didn't have any patience what so ever. How did he become his father in the future was beyond him.

"Well she's up now. Talk." Inuyasha ordered glaring at Kenshien. Kenshien shrugged. He didn't care about what Inuyasha felt at the moment. He was going to tell because he felt obliged to now that everyone saw Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga.

"Fine. Sit, this is going to be long." Kenshien advised hopping that Inuyasha's necklace wouldn't react to his command. Thankfully it didn't and that Kenshien was relieved because he didn't want to explain that one.

"Please Kenshien, started from the beginning." Miroku said sitting down as Kenshien advised. The others did so as well and Kenshien was starting to think of a way to tell his story without reviling too much.

"That's easier said than done. Let's see. I guess I'll start with us, as in me and my sister; we are not from here, more like we don't exist yet. We will not be born for a good number of years yet." Kenshien started his story. That shocked the group more than anything.

"So you're like Kagome then?" asked Sango. "Time traveling, right?" Kenshien nodded.

"How could you do that, the only reason Kagome is here is because of the well. Did you have to go through the well?" asked Shippo confused. Kenshien chuckled and shook his head.

"No, there isn't any well. We got here because my sister found a witch as you will and for Karai helping her in her need she gave Karai an opportunity to give her anything she wanted. That leads us to our reason here." Kenshien said and Inuyasha growled.

"It's obvious! You came here to try and kill Kikyo!" Inuyasha accused. Kenshien laughed coldly.

"I wasn't going try to kill Kikyo. I am going go to kill her. If you hadn't interfered she would be dead and I would have my family back!" Inuyasha saw red at hearing Kenshien's exclaim about killing Kikyo and ignoring that last part.

"How dare you, you bastard?!" Inuyasha yelled as he went into a charge with the intent to kill the half-demon in front of him. Kenshien sprung up prepared to dodge the attack coming towards him.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome yelled stopping the attack. Inuyasha was immediately slammed to the ground by the necklace and Kenshien fell out from his position.

"What was that for wench?!" Inuyasha shouted at her. Not knowing the reason why she would do that.

"I did it because you were going to kill him! You can't go around killing people you know!" she argued with Inuyasha. He got off the ground and got into her face.

"Of course I can! Didn't you hear him?! He said he was going to kill Kikyo!" Inuyasha argued back. A cough interrupted them.

"Enough!" yelled Miroku and everyone looked at him. He rarely yelled so this must be important.

"Inuyasha, settle down. Now Kenshien I do believe we are in need of an explanation." Miroku stated wisely. He turned to Kenshien and his little sister.

"I heard you say 'I would have my family back' if you were successful in killing Kikyo. Tell us is someone forcing you to kill Kikyo because they hold your family?" Kenshien turned his head not planning to answer them in no shape of form. It wasn't any of their business. Karai whimpered trying to get Kenshien to talk. These people could help them!

"Kenshien…" she called to her brother softly. He turned to her. She was giving him the puppy dog eyes and with no time at all he gave in. It was just like with Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Fine…I'll tell you." Kenshien gave in and the others stared at him waiting for him to begin.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked rudely when Kenshien took to long. Kenshien 'tch-ed' and started talking.

"No monk, no one is holding my family. Most of my family is dead." he answered making some gasp and others looked confused.

"So why are you after Kikyo? So what, big deal, most of your family is dead. My family is dead or wants to kill me. We all have our problems! What makes you so different?!" Inuyasha roared at him. Kagome put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to calm him down but he brushed it off.

"I'm after her because she is the reason why they are dead to begin with!" Kenshien yelled at them. Everyone gasped at that and Karai buried her face into Kenshien's clothing trying to hold the tears back. Kenshien saw Karai's discomfort and rubbed the top of her head.

"You're lying! Kikyo would never!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Yes Inuyasha is right. I don't see Kikyo doing that." Sango agreed with a nodded. Kenshien gave a dry laugh.

"Yeah, well so did we. She brought him back! He killed my father, two of my uncles, one of my aunts, and killed my mother in front of my eyes. It's all of her fault! She brought him back! If it wasn't for her I would have my mate with me!" exclaimed Kenshien. In his grief and anger he let too much slip. They weren't supposed to know about his mate and child.

"Y-your mate?" stuttered Inuyasha. This half-demon was younger than him and he had a mate! He thought hard. He knew from what he had seen with other demons that losing a mate was like losing your other half of your soul. Kenshien nodded sadly.

"Yes my mate and unborn pup." he stated sadly. It was then that the small group was starting to understand the young half-demon's pain. It has to be the worst thing to experience losing your lover and child. Kenshien looked at them and they saw all of the sadness that has built over time.

"When you say 'him' you mean Naraku, correct?" asked Miroku and Kenshien nodded.

"Yeah, he is dead in our time. We knew you guys since the day of our births. We were friends though we acted more like a family then anything else. Everything was peaceful until that day came." Kenshien said he story, his eyes hardening with each word.

"My father sensed something was wrong and went to check it out with most of my family as I said before. My own sword pulsed with life and that was when I knew something was wrong. I left Karai, my aunt with her pups, and my mate. When I got there everyone but my mother was died. I attacked Naraku blinded by rage and got myself trapped in his spider webs. I watched my mother die trying to reach me." Kenshien looked around the small group.

Each person was dealing with this in their own different way. Kagome was sad and looked at him with pity, something Kenshien didn't need nor want. Inuyasha's eyes were hard as rock and glazed over as he thought about the past. Miroku was feeling remorse and Sango was probably thinking about her own family. Shippo had sadness in his eyes and was remembering the day he lost his father too.

"When I thought it was my turn, to my surprise Kikyo came forth holding my mate in her arms. Naraku said that Kikyo was the reason why he was still alive. It wasn't until later that I found out how she did it. She harbored living cells of his person so if the day did come that he was killed he would be reborn. It took years for it work but Kikyo did it. I had to watch as she slit my mates' throat and I had to watch her eye gloss over from death. I had to listen to my pups' heart slowing down until it stopped completely." Kenshien took a breath. He was having trouble explaining this, everyone could see.

"After that Naraku killed Kikyo and he left giving me a chance to train and kill him. A year after I still couldn't kill him. I wasn't strong enough. That's when Karai found me. I had left her to someone I could trust to keep her safe." he let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in the first place. It was just that talking about this was hard and he didn't want to ever have to do it again.

"What about us?" asked Kagome. She thought if they had killed Naraku before then why not in the future. Kenshien looked towards her way and shook his head.

"You guys die. He kills you all." he stated. A wave of shock and disbelief enters the groups' bodies. Karai popped in giving her two cents.

"Except for Shippo he wasn't there. He was with his mate at the time." Kenshien looked at here with distasteful look.

"Karai!" Kenshien raised his voice showing his displeasure. Karai looked at him surprised and then thought of what she said. She slapped a hand over her face.

"Oops…" Shippo was watching them uncertain.

"I have a mate?" asked Shippo. Karai smiled and removed her hand from her mouth.

"Doesn't every body?" she asked innocently. No one had the heart to tell her wrong.

"That doesn't explain why you have Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga." said Inuyasha who was irritated.

"After I buried your bodies I took the Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga in hopes of using them to defeat Naraku but has you can see he is a lot more powerful there then he is here." explain Kenshien.

"How is it that you can wield Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga?" asked Inuyasha suspiciously eyeing Kenshien up. "Only I and Sesshomaru can handle them."

Kenshien seemed nervous about this. He hadn't thought about that. He was sure that they would believe him and just leave it at that or they were to busy trying to absorb the information that they wouldn't ask such a thing. Quickly before they noticed Kenshien thought up a quick lie.

"I can because they allow me to." Kenshien said. So it wasn't a lie per say but it was an answer.

"Wait, so does that mean Sesshomaru is dead as while?" asked Sango. Kenshien nodded and the group gasped. If the great Lord Sesshomaru died then Naraku was really has powerful as Kenshien has described.

"Wow, now that's saying something for Sesshomaru losing a battle. Inuyasha I can see losing not his life put falling for the traps." Shippo made a joke out of all of this and to tease Inuyasha.

"Shippo." Inuyasha growled out. Let's just say that Inuyasha wasn't too happy about that and went to punch Shippo on the head when his fist was stopped. Shippo seeing that this was his chance to run took it as Inuyasha looked up to see who had the nerve to stop him; it was Kenshien.

"Don't hit Shippo in front of me, Inuyasha. My father taught us not to hit or pick on the people who are smaller than us and those of the weak. As long as I'm here you be best not to hit Shippo." Kenshien threatened. Inuyasha snarled and ripped his hand away from Kenshien.

"Feh, your father is stupid. If I want to I'll hit Shippo all I want." Inuyasha told him and Kenshien shrugged. His threat was a warning and if he didn't heed it that was Inuyasha's problem not his.

And the fact that he had to do something or else he would be on the floor laughing his lungs out. He could already hear Karai trying to keep in her giggles. It was just too funny to hear you father call himself stupid. But Kenshien had an act to play so he stared at Inuyasha with a cold glare.

"My father isn't stupid. He was wise, kind-hearted, and knew what he was talking about." Kenshien retorted. Inuyasha 'humph-ed' and walked away from Kenshien.

"I can see why you would be after Kikyo now. If you kill her here she won't be able to bring back Naraku in your time thus enabling Naraku to kill your family and us." Miroku said wisely. Kenshien nodded.

"Yes and I was so close too. I know that here Kikyo has done nothing wrong but it doesn't matter to me any more. I rather take her life then for her to take others. I will not have it." Kenshien said. Kagome looked on sadly.

_Inuyasha must be in so much pain. Even though Kikyo kills us and Kenshien's family Inuyasha still loves her and would do anything to keep her safe._ Kagome thought.


	10. Kagura and Sesshomaru

The next chapter finally!

00000000000000000

It was gloomy in the night. There were no insects chirping, there were no stars in the sky. There was only darkness. This darkness swirled and twirled around and around. There was no freedom, there was no light. There was only hell.

That was what Kagura felt. She felt trapped and had no where's else to go. There was no hope in her being for she had no heart of her own. There was only her and her master though she would rather see him dead. Her master, the one to wish such a terrible death, holds her heart in the palms of his hands. One squeeze could very well end her life on the ground that she stood upon.

This is what she would live with day after day after day. This was her life, one she did not choose of her own free will; a will that she longed to have for herself. As long as her master, Naraku, lives she will never be free. Free as the wind. Something that she was, she was the wind. The wind is not meant to be trapped like she was.

The wind...she is the wind...and yet...she is not free...

Kagura narrowed her eyes as she looked over the purple smug that hung over Naraku's castle. It was her dream to be free and yet it didn't seem like she wasn't getting any closer to it. But there was a chance. The chance that Inuyasha would finally kill off Naraku freeing her from his grasp but after what she had saw just yesterday it didn't look like that was going to happen any time soon.

_No_ she told herself. There was a chance for her and that laid in the hands of the new player in the game; the other dog demon. She saw him fight against Naraku and win though it was only a mere puppet but that was enough for Kagura. Maybe just maybe she could get this new player a cheat, one where she would give him anything and only in return, that he kill Naraku. It was perfect!

Kagura smirked as a plain swam into her head. With a swift motion she plucked a feather out of her hear and throw it up into the sky having it transform into a larger model with her wind powers. Kagura soared through the sky hoping and praying that she will be free one day.

000000000000000000000

It was early morning as night turned to dawn waking up the people on the earth below it. It was shinning and beautiful to say the least but many detest it for no one liked to wake up that early in the morning. A group in a make shift camp would agree to anyone who would say that. The battle with Naraku had been long and hard on them and though they sustained minimum damage from the attack it left those same people exhausted from the events.

The only people who had real energy were Kenshien and Shippo.

Kenshien was in a tree high above camp, so high that no one could see them and that was how Kenshien wanted it to be. After the attack on his sister he hadn't strayed too far from her anymore. She was always in his sights or he was holding her.

Just like he was doing now.

He had been afraid that she wasn't really alive. That once he closes his eyes she would be dead once more and Kenshien didn't think he could handle it again if it would happen.

That was why he was holding her now, high in a tree and her in his arms and lap. She was nestled between his legs lying on his chest as she slept. His arms were around her to make sure that she wasn't going anywhere and to prove to himself that she was indeed alive.

Kenshien looked down at his sister as she moaned in her sleep signaling that she was waking up. It took awhile but she opened her eyes and blinked them rapidly trying to get the sleepiness out of her eyes. When she did she noticed Kenshien staring right at her and she smiled up at him tell him that she was alright.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Kenshien. He knew that she was well but he had to make sure, he had to know that she was going to be okay.

"I'm fine big brother." she replied and Kenshien sighed in happiness knowing that she was indeed fine. "What are we doing up here?"

Kenshien looked at his sister as she looked around and down towards the ground from the position that they were in. Kenshien looked away from Karai and had a pink hue on his cheeks from embarrassment.

"I wanted you to be safe, so I jumped us up here."

Karai looked at her brother with a pout sensing his uneasiness.

"But I'm okay, Kenshien. I'm not hurt." Karai tried to reason with her brother. Kenshien looked sharply at Karai.

"No you are not! I know that you're alive but what you went through won't go away! Just because you are alive doesn't mean you didn't go through it. You're body is probably sore from the attack and I don't want you to be scared." Kenshien spilled. Karai was in tears at the words that Kenshien had said. Those words touched the heart. This was one of the reasons why she loved her big brother.

"Okay, I'll take it easy." Karai said.

"Then there is the fact that you are-okay?" Kenshien stopped his speech having been caught off guard from the simple give in but he smiled none the less.

"I'm glad."

Karai smiled at the small victory she had when he became a loss for words, even if it was for a second.

"Hey are you two awake up there!?" a shout was heard. Kenshien looked down towards the ground but you could only see branches and leaves.

"Yeah, we're up!" Kenshien said and tightened his hold on Karai.

Karai gave a small squeak at the sudden hold on her and then jumping down. Kenshien was careful to not hit the branches and landed gracefully down to earth.

"It took you guys long enough." Inuyasha muttered, not pleased what so ever. Kenshien and Karai ignored him though in favor of having breakfast.

"Here, Raman." Kagome said as she handed the two siblings their breakfast. Karai looked delighted to have her favorite meal once again but Kenshien looked a little sick at eating it again.

_Kami, what I wouldn't do for one of my mother's home cooked meals._ Kenshien thought sadly as he slowly ate his.

As they ate and rested Kenshien was sitting around watching everyone like a guard. He watched as his sister played with Shippo and watched as his past parents bicker over the littlest thing. He sat as he watched Sango sharpen her weapons with Kirara resting peacefully and Miroku trying to get a feel. It was still funny to watch Sango beat Miroku to a pulp when he touched his aunt's bottom.

This peace was short lived when Kenshien sensed something in the air. It was like Naraku but unlike Naraku. Kenshien wondered who it could be. He had heard from his parents about the incarnations that Naraku had made in the past but he had never met one. All of Naraku's incarnations were killed off before he's and his sister's time.

Without the other's noticing he left the camp site and ventured off in the forest that surround them. It wasn't too far away when he had stopped in a clearing close to the camp. It was close but not close enough for Inuyasha to smell this being's scent out. Kenshien had a feeling that this person had already meant his father before and they was why he or she wanted to be far enough from Inuyasha.

"I see you came after all." a woman's voice came forth from the trees. Kenshien surveyed the area trying to find the person who belonged to this voice but he could not find her. He could hear her and scent her but for some reason he could not pin point where she is.

"Who are you?" Kenshien asked trying to hide the fact that he could not find her.

"Oh? One who is after Naraku doesn't know who I am? Maybe you should study up more on your enemy." the same voice told him.

Kenshien growled as he clenched his fists.

"I don't have time for this. Just tell me who you are and why you are here?" Kenshien said as his eyes darted left to right, up and down.

"Straight to the point? I love that in a man." Suddenly a shadowy figure appeared and Kenshien trained his eyes on this woman. "But so be it. I am Kagura." Kagura stepped out of the shadows. "And I wish to make a deal with you."

Kenshien studied this woman named Kagura. He knew her. His father had told him plenty about her in his stories. He knew that she had wind powers that could control the wind at any moment.

"What deal?"

"Again straight to the point." Kagura smirked. "Very well, I wish for you to kill Naraku."

This time Kenshien smirked.

"You don't have to tell me to kill him, I already want to."

"I know that. I saw how much you wanted to kill him. The question is; how are you going to find him? I know where his is. If you come with me now to kill Naraku I will even give you the jewel of four souls to seal the deal. What do you say?" Kagura bargained.

"I say...no."

The shock on Kagura's face was unimaginable.

"What?! How could you not take this deal I'm offering to you? It is a once in a life time deal! And here I thought you would do anything to kill Naraku."

"No, I'm interested in Naraku but not enough to ally with the enemy; I want Kikyo, only Kikyo. Once I kill Kikyo, Naraku goes down with her. That's all I care about, if Naraku gets in the way I will have no trouble in killing him. I could care less if you live or die."

Kagura gasped and then a scowl came upon her face. "Fine." With that she plucked her feather and flew away.

Kenshien stared at Kagura's back as he flew again back to Naraku. He too was going to leave but another voice stopped him.

"I do not understand."

Kenshien looked behind him lazily. He knew who it was and knew that he was in no danger but he hadn't expected for him to say anything.

"What do you not understand?"

A figure stepped from the trees. In all of his glory and grace the Lord of the Western Lands graced Kenshien with his presents.

"You. You want to kill, you feel anger and hatred and yet you didn't take the wind witch's offer. Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kenshien chuckled.

"As you can see I am not from around here. I do want to kill Naraku for what he had done to me but I wish to kill someone else more. That is my priority."

"Inuyasha's dead woman?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Hmmm..."

Kenshien gave one more look behind him before he turned back around. "If there is nothing else, I will take my leave."

"Tenseiga."

Kenshien stopped and stared out into the forest.

"What about it?"

"You have it." Sesshomaru stated. "Why?"

"I took it from a close relative."

"How is it possible for I am the current holder of Tenseiga?"

"Like I said, I'm not from around here."

"No you are not. You're Inuyasha's whelp, I presume?"

Kenshien smirked.

"You are smarter than dad gave you create for. What you say is true but I wish for you to give me your word that you won't breathe a word of this to any one."

"And why would I do that?"

"I know what holds in the future, I know what's going to happen. You won't like it." Kenshien said as he turned around to face Sesshomaru face to face.

"Why is that?"

"Rin will die again." Kenshien stated. "You can not save her."

Sesshomaru eyes widen slightly at this knew information then narrowed them.

"You lie. Rin is fine."

"For the moment." Kenshien looked Sesshomaru straight into his eyes.

"You die by the hands for Naraku. Rin will moron. Even now she barely holds on to life. She will die. I plan to erase all of this pain. I can save her but I can't do that if you spill my secret."

"I refuse to die by Naraku's hand."

"Then give me your word! Help Inuyasha defeat Naraku and you won't have to!"

Sesshomaru thought it over a bit but he agreed to the terms. "Fine."

Kenshien gave him a small smile. "Thank you Sesshomaru."

"Hn." They both parted ways. Sesshomaru went back to his small pack greeting Rin and Jaken. Kenshien went back to his father's pack and Karai greeted him.

"Brother where did you go?! I was worried about you." Karai said pouting.

Kenshien laughed at the face.

"Sorry Karai but I just wanted to take a walk for a bit. How about next time you can join me to keep me company."

Karai nodded excitedly. No one noticed that uncertain look that Inuyasha was giving Kenshien. He had noticed that the other half-demon left awhile ago. Too long to just be taking a walk. Kenshien was planning something and Inuyasha was certain that it wasn't good for either his pack or Kikyo.

0000000000000000000

Review please!!!


	11. Kikyo is Back!

Tonight was the night of the full moon, not the new moon but the full moon. None of the party was fazed by the huge moon that was going to be coming out tonight but one. He would dread this night ever since he was a teenager.

Kenshien nervously moved his eyes back and forth from all directions as he and the little group he and his sister joined moved on. Even though he was nervous no one could tell. On the outside he was calm and collected appear to be at ease just like any other day. The thing was, it wasn't any other day. No, this was the day that when turned night the full moon would rise up into the sky and bathe the earth with its light.

It was also the night that he turned into a human.

Karai watched her brother from afar. She could tell that he was nervous about tonight and she couldn't blame him. She had felt the same way when it was her night to turn human. Unlike her brother and father her night was always during the middle of the month so her days would change from time to time but always stayed in generally the same few days.

It was also good was that her night had already past before they had met their past father and friends. It was unfortunate that the group might find out if something where to happen on this night. Karai prayed that, that wouldn't be the case. She knew how her brother hated it when people find out.

Even though in the future everyone here and then some would know of the day but here it wasn't the future and they don't know and Kenshien, knowing her brother, would be hard press to make sure that they won't find out until their time.

Kenshien's heart beat grew faster as the sun started to get closer and closer to sunset. The day went uneventful besides of the Kagura and Sesshomaru encounter which no one really knew of. Kenshien was happy about that but he knew that if they keep going on like this he knew that his secret won't be a secret in a matter of minutes.

"Inuyasha, can we please stop?" Kagome spoke up. They had been walking all day with little breaks and Kagome had finally had enough of it. She was tired and hungry and wanted a bath.

"No." Inuyasha stated not even looking back. "We still have a good hour until the sun sets."

Kagome started to get angry and when there is an angry Kagome, you better run or else. Sadly Inuyasha had his back turned towards her and missed the whole look making Kagome even angrier.

_He's going to get it._ Everyone thought when they saw Kagome's face turn red with anger.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said through a hiss. Inuyasha immediately stopped with a jerk knowing the tone that Kagome was using and when Kagome is using that tone, it can't be good.

"Wait Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out in an attempt to stop Kagome but she right now could care less about it.

"Sit boy! Sit boy!" Kagome shouted out causing Inuyasha crashing to the ground; twice.

Everyone shook their heads in wonder. The thought of Inuyasha ever learning crossed their minds several times. Karai on the other hand started to giggle. Kenshien didn't stop her; in their time Karai would always laugh or giggle when their father gets pounded into the ground like that.

"Now can we stop and make camp Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sweetly.

Inuyasha just groaned from his spot on the ground.

Kagome took that as a yes and started to walk off looking for a good spot to make camp. The others followed her and passed Inuyasha because they knew that when he was able to he would follow them as well.

Karai giggled again as she passed her father. It took all of her free will and her brothers' glare at her to not say the command as well. Even though she looked and acted more like Inuyasha than Kagome didn't mean she didn't have Kagome's powers. She was the only one other than her mother who could say the command to sit their father.

Kenshien on the other hand could not for it would seem that Inuyasha's demon blood was seen more in his body thus not allowing Kenshien to say the command. For that Inuyasha in the future was grateful for. Having one kid able to say the sit command was dreading enough especially if that was the kids' first word.

_Let's just say it was a painful time for father those couple of years._ Kenshien thought. _But even though I knew it was wrong, as a boy, I laughed every time._

"Hey guys, I find a great spot for us to set up camp." Kenshien heard Kagome shout out.

Without hesitation Kenshien along with his sister went after Kagome. For once Kenshien didn't know how to repay his future mother for this. Setting up camp would at least give Kenshien a chance to hide his human form from the others.

In fact Kenshien could recall a time when he was a little boy and was hearing about the adventures of the past. He could remember his mother saying something about how she found out about his father's night. That he had tried to hid it from her and the others even as they met them. That he had trusted none of them with his secret. Kenshien knew that he would hurt their feelings and trust but Kenshien couldn't afford to let them know.

Inuyasha was still after him for what he had almost done to Kikyo and frankly he didn't want him to know about the night of his weakness. It could be big trouble if Inuyasha ever found about his nights when he turns human.

_I'm going to have to hide once we get set up. I just pry that nothing happens tonight, I won't be able to protect Karai if something where to happen._ Kenshien thought as they started to set up camp.

00000000000

It was late at night but no one was sleeping, no in fact, they were all still eating. It just so happened that once Inuyasha could move again he charged right up to Kagome and started a fight with her that lasted awhile. During the fight the Ramon that Kagome was making burned in the process of it all. When Inuyasha smelled the burnt Ramon he dealt that he would finish the argument later after Kagome finished making his Ramon all over again.

After the Ramon was made again for the second time that night, Kagome split it up to everyone. The last two people to get some dinner were Kenshien and Karai. Kagome picked up two Ramon cups and stood up.

"Where are you going Kagome?" asked Sango as she saw her friend get up from her seat. At her question everyone else in the group looked up from their meal and their eyes trained on Kagome.

Kagome just smile at them.

"Don't worry guys." She waved them off. "I'm just going to find Kenshien and Karai to give them their dinner."

"You are not going near that guy Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he got up too. "Beside if he and the pup want any dinner they should come here."

Kagome glared at him.

"I don't care and 'sides I usually have to bring you your food when you are sulking, so why can't I do the same for them?" Kagome made her point and Inuyasha crossed his arms and pointed his nose in the air.

"Keh, I don't sulk." He tried to defend himself but no one dared to correct him. It was okay though because everyone knew that he did sulk when something went wrong.

"Whatever." Kagome gave up trying to win and just walked away.

0000000000

Kagome didn't have to walk far because she could hear Kenshien and his sister talking in a tree above her. It was a good thing too because they were so high up, Kagome couldn't see them.

"But brother!" Kagome heard Karai complain.

"No Karai." She hears Kenshien say to his sister. Kagome wondered for a moment what they were talking about but she didn't dwell on it long. She knew that whatever was wrong it was their business not hers'.

"Hey Guys!" Kagome called out. Karai pops her head from out of the tree. Kagome could see her but not Kenshien. If Kagome didn't know any better she would've thought that Kenshien was hiding from her.

"Yes?" Karai asks innocently. It took all of Kagome's will not to awe at Karai because she was so cute.

"I have dinner." Kagome answers with a smile on her face. She holds up the Ramon and she couldn't help but giggle when she saw Karai's face light up in joy.

"Yeah! Ramon!" she cried out in joy. Kagome didn't even see when Karai jumped out of the tree and took the dinner from her hands and back up into the tree.

Kagome stood there bewildered.

"Say you're sorry Karai, and say your thanks to Kagome!" Kagome could hear Kenshien scowling at his younger sister.

Karai came out of the tree again but with this time with a guilty expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Kagome." she said honestly. She hadn't meant to do that. Okay maybe but she just wanted the Ramon.

"That's okay sweetheart." Kagome said to the girl.

The girl's face instantly lit up at the acceptance of her apology. Karai was about to leave again when she remembered what else she was suppose to say.

"Oh, and thank you for dinner Kagome!" With that Karai left and Kagome had a smile on her face as she left too. Karai was too cute for her own good!

0000000000

"Is she gone?" Kenshien asked as Karai came back up the tree. Karai nodded and looked over to her brother.

Because of the sun gone and the night out and about, Kenshien turned human. He didn't look much different than he usually does, unlike Karai and their father, Inuyasha. Where their whole look becomes different, it was not the same for Kenshien.

His hair barely changed. The only thing different was instead of Kagome's hair it became Inuyasha's when he turned human. Then Kenshien eyes, instead of Inuyasha's human eyes, were now Kagome's brown eyes. Of course he didn't have his dog ears or his claws any more but that was what Kenshien would look like on his human night.

"Yes." Karai nodded. Kenshien sighed in relief.

"Good. Now it's time to go to sleep. So go to bed Karai."

Karai sat next to her brother on the large branch that they were sitting on. She watched her brother as he fell into a very light sleep. She knew he didn't like going to sleep but she knew he knew that he had to get some rest. So the trade for sleep was resting. He was a wake but not enough to waste or use the energy he had left. Karai then looked at the others a ways from where they were.

Everyone was sleeping now or they looked like they were sleeping but Karai knew enough about these people that Miroku and Inuyasha would still be partly awake to keep watch for any intruders.

She sighed not knowing what to do. She was not tired but it was night time. She knew not to even think about leaving camp to find something to do. Kenshien would kill her if she did; especially now when he was in his human form. If she were to get into trouble she couldn't rely on Kenshien to save her this time.

Karai settled in for the night, forfeiting the urge to do something. She was about to drift off when something blue and bright passed her. Opening her eyes she already knew what it was.

"Soul collectors…Kikyo." she whispered.

Kikyo is here!

"Kenshien…" she called out to her brother gently so that no one could hear her voice.

"I know."

Karai looked at her brother. She could see the debate in his eyes before they turned cold but murderous. She knew right then and there what they were doing.

They were going to go after Kikyo…

Even though Kenshien was in his human form. They were going to go after her.

000000000000

Well that's it! I will hopefully update this soon but I can't unless I get more reviews on this!

So please read and review please!


	12. Going Home :not last chapter:

"Maybe we should go back, Kenshien." Karai said with uncertainly. Kenshien was right beside her running as fast as his human form could. It was not fast.

Kenshien's eyes narrowed. He knew that they should go back. It was a huge risk going to Kikyo in such a form where he would be too weak to protect Karai if something would happen. It was a hard decision though. On the other hand this could be his last chance to get Kikyo alone without Inuyasha to protect her.

It was a decision that he had to make and Kenshien, alone, was willing to take that risk.

Though it wasn't as fast as he would have liked they made it on the outskirts of the forest, where Kikyo would sure to be waiting. Kenshien stopped before they entered the forest. Karai looked at her big brother in confusion wondering what he was doing.

Kenshien looked to the right to stare at his baby sister. She was so young and she did not deserve this, this violence, this bloodshed. He didn't want Karai to see the blood. Kenshien, himself, had seen enough in his life time. He would never wish for such a thing for his sister.

"Karai?" he called out to her. The confusion in her eyes grew. "I want you to stay here while I take care of Kikyo."

Karai's eyes, once filled with confusion and wonder, flared with anger and rage.

"No way! I have just as much right to kill Kikyo as you do! It's not fair! They were my family too!" she scream tear dripping down her face.

With a sigh Kenshien went over to his little sister. He knelt down to her level and with his right hand brushed her tears away from her face. His eyes that were hard and cold were now sad and soft.

"I know." he said. "But I don't want you to be there. You are innocent Karai. There is no bloodshed on your hands. I will not dirty them for something such as this."

Karai dropped her anger but she was still mad just not for the same thing. She hated it when he pulls the reason why speech. She knows that her brother is right. It doesn't mean that she likes it.

"I know." she whispered.

"Good." he spoke as he got up from the ground. "Now stay here and wait for me."

Karai nodded and Kenshien took off.

000000000000

"Damn them!" Inuyasha cursed.

He had caught the scent of Kikyo nearby and saw her soul collectors floating around. He had immediately reacted and went to the place where Kagome had said the siblings were. Of course they weren't there. Inuyasha knew that Kenshien went after Kikyo and he would not have it! He would be damned if he would let a pup kill his past lover.

"Inuyasha, are they close?" Kagome asked from behind Inuyasha. She, like always, was riding his back. Sango and Miroku were slightly trailing them from behind on Kirara. Shippo was on Miroku's shoulder.

"Yeah…" his voice trialed off. _If he touched her in any way, I'll kill him._ Inuyasha thought darkly.

Kagome on his back gave Inuyasha a worried look like she knew what he was thinking. _Inuyasha, what will you do? Will you really kill Kenshien?_ Kagome questioned afraid.

"Look Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled out while pointing his staff in the air.

Up ahead in the forest the sky that was suppose to be midnight black was glowing white. The soul collectors above the forest trees were circling around. Something was happening and Inuyasha was determined to find out.

"I see it!" Inuyasha replied. With renewed strength Inuyasha bound ahead of everyone and raced to the forest.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called out. "Wait for us!" It was no use though. Inuyasha was already in the forest speed for Kikyo.

"Ugh!" Shippo hit his face with his hand. "What a moron!" he complained.

Miroku nodded as did Sango.

"Yes, we know." Miroku said. "But let's just hope everything comes out for the best, shall we?"

00000000000000000

"He's coming." a dark voice said. Kikyo smirked from her place on a large tree.

"I know."

"What will you do?"

Kikyo frowned. "Kill him, of course."

The owner to the dark voice laughed sinisterly. "That's rich."

"Naraku." she called out to him.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at her. For the love of all hells he wanted to kill her; to rip her fake flesh from her clay body. He wanted nothing more to just get rid of her but it would seem that he needed her in the future. He would have to endure her, for now anyway.

"Kikyo." he matched her. Kikyo sat up and fell from her position from the tree. Just like her to fall gracefully and land perfectly on her feet.

She stared him down.

"Though I am one of the dead, I have no desire to die and return to hell once again. I will kill this half-demon boy and continue my way."

Naraku smirked evilly.

"Oh, and what way do you speak of?"

"When the time comes, I will kill you and take Inuyasha's life. After all he does owe me his life. Once you are not of the living, I will have no reason to walk upon this world."

Naraku chuckled.

"I feel honored that you wish to stay here just for my sake. I feel flattered."

"He's here." Kikyo announced looking off to a section of the forest.

"Then, I must take my leave." Naraku said before he disappeared.

"Hmm…Naraku, what are you planning?" Kikyo thought out loud.

"Kikyo!"

She looked up at the call of her name. Kenshien was above her, his fist extended to strike her. Narrowing her eyes at him, she quickly drew an arrow from behind her and shot at him.

The arrow missed its mark but only slightly. It grazed Kenshien's left arm but he ignored the pain and still went for his prey. Kikyo seeing that he was still coming jumped out of the way perfectly. Kenshien hit dirt and left a crater in his way.

"Not bad, half-demon or should I say human. Tonight is your human night, I presume."

Kenshien grew anger from the comment. "Not as bad as you're going to be once I'm done with you."

He charged again.

Kikyo drew another arrow.

The arrow was released and it hit its mark this time.

Kenshien stopped his charge with a grunt of pain. An arrow was now sticking out of his left shoulder but that wasn't going to stop him. He had to finish this now before his father and his group comes.

_All I have to do is finish this and everyone will be okay again. None of the things will come to pass and everything will be okay._ Kenshien repeated over and over again in a chant. He had to focus. He blocked the pain that his shoulder was creating.

He had to finish this, now!

Kenshien was going to charge again but the wind scar that came out of now where stopped him.

_Damn!_ he realized with widened eyes. He was too late. His chance to kill Kikyo was gone. Now that his father was here, there was on way he was going to get close to Kikyo.

"Don't even think about it." Inuyasha warned. Kenshien turned his head to face his father.

Inuyasha was in the forest that had a path now from the power of the wind scar. He could see that Kagome was behind him being protected.

When they saw Kenshien they stopped short.

"Kenshien." Kagome said breathlessly. "You're human."

"Can't I get a fuckin' break?" he muttered to himself angrily. He had come all this way just to be stopped by his father, the one he was trying to save in the first place. "Such ironic, I could laugh." he thought out loud with a small laugh.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo whispered. Inuyasha turned his attention to Kikyo.

"Are you okay Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked in a soft gently tone, complete opposite for what he had used on Kenshien.

"Inuyasha…" she said. "Do you think that I'm so weak as to not be able to defend myself?" she asked.

Inuyasha was dumbfounded. "Of course not."

"Good." Kikyo said with a smirk. With a quick action she drew another arrow and fired it at Kenshien. Kenshien didn't expect such motion and was caught off guard.

The arrow hit its mark.

Kenshien grunted from the pain and he was slammed into the nearest tree behind him. The tree knocked the wind out of him and he choked up blood. He slid down the trunk of the tree and collapsed.

"Kenshien!" both Karai and Kagome called out. Karai obviously didn't listen to her brother and came anyway to see what would happen. She had seen what Kikyo had done to her brother and she wouldn't stand for it!

She ran over to her brother and knelt down to checkup on him. Kenshien was panting heavily but he was alive. Kenshien looked at his sister. She was horrified when she saw blood flowing down the corner of his lips.

"Karai." he said and Karai looked at him. "I thought I told you to stay away." Karai smiled.

"You know that I never listen."

Kenshien chuckled. She was right. She was just as bad as their father.

"I know."

Inuyasha and Kagome stood at the side lines shocked that Kikyo would do that.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha spoke out in his shock.

"He was attacking me. I was just defending myself." Kikyo showed no emotion. "Now, I will finish them both off." Kikyo aimed again another arrow. Before Inuyasha could do anything she released the arrow.

"No!" the two screamed.

Kenshien's eyes widened in horror at seeing the arrow sailing towards them. In a split second decision he covered his sister's body with his own, protecting her. If one of them was to die it was not going to be Karai.

He closed his eyes and waited for the pain.

It never came.

Confused Kenshien opened his eyes. To his surprise the one person he thought would never protect them, well in this time anyway, saved them from Kikyo's arrow. The oh mighty lord himself; Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru?" Kenshien whispered in surprise.

Sesshomaru was just standing there with Kikyo's arrow in his one hand. With a flick of his wrist the arrow was thrown into the forest. Kikyo glared at the dog demon in anger from blocking her attack.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?!" Inuyasha yelled out.

"I came here on Naraku's scent but I can see that he is no longer here."

Sesshomaru turned to face Kenshien. "I know that you have scented him as well."

Kenshien whipped the blood off his face with his wrist. "Yeah, I smelled him."

"You wish to kill this woman rather than Naraku." he stated. "Why do you protect this woman, Inuyasha, rather than your own blood?"

"Inuyasha…" he called out to the half-demon. Inuyasha was startled that Sesshomaru was even speaking to him.

"Sesshomaru, you gave me your word!" Kenshien yelled. Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

"What?" Inuyasha was confused.

"Right, of course. How silly of me?" he said. Now that he knew Naraku was not here he started to walk away, not caring what would happen next.

It was then that Miroku and Sango caught up to them. They stared in wonder of what they had missed but they kept quiet.

Kikyo was smirking by now.

"Kenshien." she called out. "He may have given his word to you but I have done nothing of the sort." her voice was dripping with smugness.

Kenshien's blood ran cold.

"What is going on?" Sango whispered to Kagome.

"I don't know." she whispered back.

"Inuyasha...."

"No!" Kenshien yelled out her.

"This half-demon…"

"Don't!"

"…is your son."

A bombshell exploded in Inuyasha's head. He felt faint but his pride wouldn't let him.

"What?" his words were slurred. He looked over to the now human Kenshien, then over to Karai. "Then that would mean Karai is…"

Kenshien looked away.

"Your daughter." Kikyo stated with a smile. Inuyasha was still looking at Karai. She was leaning against her brother. There was tears in her eyes with fear shining in them. She was terrified and then she turned her eyes to him. They were the same color as his. How could he have not noticed?

"Papa?" she called to him pitifully.

She was so scared and she didn't care that their secret was out. Her brother was in such pain and it scared her to so some much blood coming from him.

Inuyasha didn't know what happened but something broke inside him. It was a strange feeling. It was like the feeling he would get when protecting Kagome but it was stronger. These kids were his pups. They are his flesh and blood.

Kagome didn't know what to think at this point. She was blown away when she heard that the two siblings were Inuyasha's kids. Did that mean they were hers or Kikyo's, or maybe someone else's? It was then that she thought about all of the times that Kenshien was giving her hints to stay with Inuyasha. It could only mean one thing; that they were her kids too.

To absorb into the realization of the news that was handed them, Kikyo had vanished without noticed.

"I can't believe it." Sango said softly. Miroku nodded in deep thought.

A groan from Kenshien brought them back to reality. He was pent over in pain clutching his right shoulder.

"Kenshien!" Karai said in alarm. Kagome and Inuyasha went into action but it wasn't over yet. Before they could even get near the two a beam of white went over them and slowly they were fading away in little specks of light.

Everyone was confused but Kenshien knew that their time was up. _Damn…something must of happened to the witch that helped us. I…failed…again…_ Kenshien could feel the sting of tears in his eyes.

"Kenshien!" his name was shouted. Kenshien looked up his saw the whole gang looking at them. He smiled at them.

"Make sure Kikyo does not live. Please…" he begged. "Don't let her bring back Naraku." In a bright flash they disappeared and all the siblings saw was black.

00000000000000000

It is not the last chapter so keep reading and review please!


	13. The Happy Ending

The blackness was all around him. He couldn't escape it. He knew that he was alive but he wasn't sure where he was.

**Kenshien…**he heard from the abyss. **I'm sorry, but my time had come. I hope you had finished what you wanted.**

It was the witch who had let them into the past. She had passed when they were away. With her passing the spell that kept them there disappeared making them leave so suddenly as they did.

Kenshien woke up with a start. Gasping for air, he sat up looking around his surroundings. His eyes were shaper, he noticed. Blinking, he looked at his hand and saw that his claws have returned to him. Taking a lock of his hair he saw that the color was different; he was a half-demon again.

_Where am I?_ Kenshien asked himself. He looked around and saw that he was still in the forest. Taking in his surroundings he recognized a lot of familiar land marks. When he was looking around he noticed something wrong. Something was wrong with him.

Checking himself, there were no arrows in his body. The pain was gone and looking underneath his clothing, there was no wounds of any kind. It was as if the fighting never had happened. It was like it was all a dream.

_I'm back?_ he thought grimly. He failed. He wasn't able to kill Kikyo. Kenshien could already fell the sting of tears behind his eyes. He would never see his parents again; he would never see his beloved or get the chance to see his child.

He curled into himself and buried his head in his knees.

"You know, this is the first time I have ever seen you cry like that." a voice startled him from behind.

Kenshien jumped at the voice. He didn't turn towards it though. It was too much. He wouldn't be able to take it if it wasn't real. He wiped his tears from his face and sat still.

"Kenshien?"

He whimpered at the voice. It was _her_ voice. Slowly ever so slowly he turned his head. He silently coached himself that it will be alright. It was either real or it wasn't; plain and simple. It was not that easy though.

He looked up and gasped. "Suki?"

She nodded with a smile.

He jumped up and hugged her. There was shock on her face. "What's up, Kenshien?"

Kenshien pulled back and he put his hands gently on each side of her face. Renewed tears were coming down on his face. Despite the tears he was smiling, happy as can be.

"You're acting strange." Suki told him. Kenshien just continued to smile.

"Strange, huh?"

"Yeah, you're acting like I dead or something." Suki said with concern. Kenshien looked at her confused.

_She doesn't remember? _Kenshien thought to himself. _Then, it worked. If she's back then, did they kill Kikyo?_

"Kenshien?" she called out to him. He snapped from his thoughts and hugged her again. He hugged her tightly and with his left hand he rubbed her swollen belly affectionately. He had his family back.

"It's nothing."

"Hey, pup!"

Kenshien eye's widened. Only person called on him like that. Breaking his hug from his mate he looked up.

"Father?" Not even five feet away from him was the rest of his family.

"Of course!" Inuyasha said with a cocky smirk on his face. "Who else would it be?"

"Kenshien! Kenshien!" Karai ran out from between her father and mother and ran towards her brother.

"Karai?" he said in shock. She ran into his legs and hugged them.

"Kenshien! They're back! Can you believe it?" Karai yelled out confusing some people but others smiled.

Kenshien smiled at his sister. "Yeah, I can."

His father came up to him. "You know, I'm going to need Tetsusaiga back."

Kenshien smirked and took the sword in his hand. "I don't know father. For the past couple of years I have grown fawned over Tetsusaiga. I don't know it I want to give it back."

Inuyasha glared at his son. "You give me my sword back or else."

"Or else what?" Kenshien challenged. Inuyasha smirked.

"Kagome!" he called for his mate. Kenshien paled and saw his mother's face.

"That was low, even for you father." he stated as he handed the sword over.

"I try."

They stood there for a moment not sure what they should do. In a sudden motion Kenshien ran to Inuyasha and hugged him. Inuyasha was startled at first but he returned the hug. He didn't blame his son for wanting a hug after all of this. No one blamed him.

When it was all over Kenshien pulled away and Sesshomaru walked up to him.

"As touching as it is, I would like to have Tenseiga back as well." he stated. Kenshien didn't even bother playing with him. He knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't have it.

"Aww…Uncle Fluffy…" Karai wouldn't take his emotionless behavior. She went over to him a hugged him. The gang around them giggle and laughed at Karai's nickname that she had came up for Sesshomaru.

"Heh…" Kenshien gave a nervous smile as he handed Tenseiga back as well. Sesshomaru took the sword away from him and with Karai on his legs he walked back to the gang.

"Kenshien?" Suki spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Why did you have Tenseiga and Tenseiga?"

Kenshien scratched the back of his head. "Long story."

"Which we will tell later." Kagome finished the answer. She walked up to Kenshien and gave him a hug.

"I'm so proud of you." she told him. Kenshien smiled and hugged her back.

"Thanks mother."

They hugged for awhile when Kenshien had to force Kagome off of him. You can only hug so much before a guy couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh!" Kenshien suddenly said. He reached into his kimono and took out Suki's necklace. "I believe this is yours."

Suki gasped. "Where did you find it? I have been looking everywhere for it!"

Kenshien lifted the necklace and placed it over her neck. "I'll tell you later."

"Okay, okay. Let's go home." Sango chirped up. She clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. Everyone but Kenshien and his family left for home.

"Father?" Kenshien called out. Inuyasha turned his attention to his son. "Please tell me, what happened?"

Inuyasha sighed. "We'll tell you when we get home."

It was in minutes that Kenshien and his family crammed into the hut. Everyone was there-from Suki to Rin to Miroku.

Before they talked about what had happened after Kenshien and his sister left, Kenshien told the others what had happened over all before all of this had come to pass.

Suki was in tears as were all of the girls in the hut. Rin was clutching onto Sesshomaru as he comforted her to the best of his ability. Sango was pulled into a hug by Miroku when they were told of their death and the death of their child. Kagome was practically sobbing clinging to Karai and Inuyasha the best she could. Suki was hugging Kenshien through the whole thing. Tears were silently coming down her face.

She whipped her tears. "On Kenshien…"

The men in the room had their eyes staring at the ground in shame. The story that Kenshien had told them hit them hard; that neither of them could protect their mates or children. It was something every good man feared most when having a family; to lose everything you have.

"Oh wow." Sango didn't know what to say. To hear such death and for it to be their death was chilling to the core. She was thankful that thing changed. She was grateful that they were alive.

"I know. But please tell me, what happened?" Kenshien asked. He had lived with this memory for some time now. He wanted to forget this. He wanted to move on.

To humor Kenshien the people in the room dried their tears and started to think about the day that they had defeated Naraku and changed history.

Inuyasha started. "Well, when you disappeared on us back then we didn't know what to do. Kikyo had gone before we knew it. All in all everything happened the way it was suppose to happen from there, at least I think."

000000000000

**~Flashback~ **

_"You haven't heard the last of me!" Naraku screamed his last words as his body disintegrated from the blast of everyone's attack. At the sight of their greatest foe disappearing in the rising sun put a peaceful look on their faces. They took no heed of Naraku's words. They didn't have to fear him anymore. There was no reason too._

_It was over._

_They looked at each other with loving looks knowing it was finally over. Their quest was done. After five years there was peace. They could live in peace. No more worrying. No more fear of the out come with the next battle. No more horror. No more battle fields. No more blood. Never again would they go through this. This was the end and they couldn't ask for more._

"We had defeated Naraku and we didn't know what to do. Kikyo was there as well. Kagome thought I was going to go to her despite the fact of what she did you, well, to us."

_Kagome and Inuyasha stood there before each other not knowing what to do. Kagome felt like she was going to die and Inuyasha was uncertain on what to do. Inuyasha turned and there Kikyo was standing right there in front of him._

_"Inuyasha…" she called to him. "It is time to go to hell."_

_Inuyasha stood not knowing what to do. He glanced from Kagome to Kikyo._

_"I want to stay."_

_Kikyo glared at him. "What?"_

_"I want to stay."_

_"Why? Is it because of that girl?" she accused. "Or was it that half-breed?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Yes, to what?"_

_Inuyasha closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing heart. He reopened them._

_"Yes to both." _

000000000000000

"Right then and there I chose my choice. I didn't go with Kikyo that day. I wanted to stay with Kagome. I wanted to make things rights." Inuyasha said and looked towards Kenshien.

"I thought of you on that day. When I found out that you were my son, I didn't believe it but I knew it was true. It was then that made my final choice to put her to rest. It was really the same after that. Sango and Miroku got together, Sesshomaru and Rin left and then got together,"

"You killed Kikyo?" Kenshien asked slowly not able to believe it. He knew from past storied that he father had feelings for Kikyo but Kenshien was uncertain when he left the past if it would come to pass.

Inuyasha nodded. "It had to be one of the best days but the worst in my life. It was the day I lost a lover but it was the day I gained another. It was also the day that I saved everyone from such grief."

"So, Kenshien?" Miroku questioned. Kenshien glazed at him. Miroku gave him the look. "So that mate you were talking about, was my daughter, huh?"

Kenshien smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so."

Suki hit him in the arm playfully. "Hey!"

"What?" Kenshien teased. She hit him again and he laughed. Everyone laughed and teased each other.

It wasn't a two weeks later did Kenshien's mate, Suki, had a healthy seven pound cute little baby boy. Kenshien couldn't stop playing around with his son. It had been so long since he was allowed to do this. The pup had Suki's hair but had Inuyasha's eyes and puppy dog ears. He was tickling the small pup making him giggle uncontrollably. Suki was laughing beside him and Kenshien's eyes shone love in them. He was happy. He had a family. And they were safe.

000000000000000000

And that's it!

The End!!!

Tell me how you liked it!


End file.
